The other side of the Coin
by Fallbackcoder04
Summary: Thank you to those who have read the story this far. I m putting it under a new title:Masked Mallards, The Multiverse, and Everything else. I have made edits to the previous chapters. Its still going to be the same story, just a different place. thanks again.
1. Something Wicked This Way Come

Welcome. This is my first story and I hope it pleases. This is a story about Darkwing and Negaduck form an uneasy alliance to fight against a Duck Knight who comes crashing into their world. Who is this known duck? All in good time. For now lets set the seen for what will be a long night for Heroes...and a villain I guess.

The other side of the Coin

Night Time St. Canard

Location: unknown

A rat crawled its way into the depts. of the warehouse, it had spent its day in search of food, which would have been easy given the size of the city. However, this was not the case. St. Canard had always been a clean city, making it hard for any scavenger to find food. Even more so when its citizens try to kill you any way they can because you are not clean. The rat stopped in its tracks and stood on its two back legs and took a whiff of the air. Its ears perked up with delight and hope, "Food" the rat thought to itself.

Following its nose, it scurried its way through cracks in the walls and found itself in a dark dank hall. A little further down, a figure stood in the shadows. The only light was that the figure's flashlight and its eyes. The hidden figure pointed his flashlight to reveal the rat in the hallway, which was paralyzed with fear. The rat had use what remaining energy it had to get here, and had none left to flee. However, to the rat's surprise, the figure in the dark kneeled down. He dropped the flashlight so the light revealed his outstretched feathered hand.

In it, he held some sort of bread. "Hungry?" he asked a sooth voice and beckoned the rat to come near. "What is it with ducks and bread?" the rat thought. It didn't care for the answer it wasn't the time to be picky. The rat approached the duck in shadows and began to eat right out of his hand. For the first time in weeks, the rat was having a decent meal. "Do you like it?" the duck asked. The rat was no longer paying attention. "It is my special recipe. Would you like to know what it is called?" He asked as he began to close in. The rat slowly looked up to the duck. Only to be met by a pair of red eyes and a fanged bill." Bait!" he snarled with a grin. Before the rat could react, it was grabbed by the duck's other hand was held tightly. The duck stood up with the rat in hand and knocked the flashlight so it revealed the shadow of the duck and its prisoner. The rats horrified squeals were cut short by a mess of blood, fur, teeth, and bill.

'Rats" Negaduck said to himself as he licked his chops. "Whether here or at home, they fall for the same trick every time." Negaduck picked up the flashlight while listening to a repulsed gag behind him. "What is the matter Sparky" He taunted. "Did I eat your cousin?" Megavolt's face went red with rage, he hated it when he called him that. However, he said nothing, he knew better than to challenge Negaduck. Negaduck, somewhat disappointed, handed the flashlight to Megavolt, he was hoping for a fight. Then proceeded to go back up the hallway for which he came. Megavolt found his voice "The boys asked me to go get take out from Hippo Burger, I would ask if you wanted anything but…" He pointed to the blood still on Negaduck's beak. Negaduck shrugged it off and disappeared down the hallway.

Megavolt hastened to the exit and on to his task. When Negaduck gets into a blood craze like that, it is usually best to clear out. Part of him wished he at least warned the others about Negaduck, but he had no intention to talk to the homicidal duck for the rest of the night. Megavolt pushed open the heavy door of the warehouse to reveal a dark and clear night. He began to make his way to town, more in the pursuit of putting some distance between himself and Negaduck. "Sorry fellas." He said to himself. "Something wicked this way comes". And disappeared into the night.

Elsewhere, a storm began to form above an abandoned Quackerwerks building. Lighting began to crack and crackle. In the blink of an eye, a duck sporting a loose trench coat and hood appeared. "_We're here_," it said, though no one was around. "**We need to eliminate the target before the resident Purple blunder catches wind.**" The duck gave a look annoyance at itself then pulled out a grappling hook, shot it into the night, and disappeared as the rain began to fall.


	2. Negaduck

Negaduck entered the main room, picking his teeth clean with a small bone. Bushroot looked up from his paper and eyed Negaduck. "He is in another mood" he thought to himself. Bushroot never whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Ever since Negaduck got cut off from the nega-verse, he has been more on edge and homicidal then he usually was. On nights likes this when he is in a blood craze, it either means he was going to lead them on a more profitable dangerous heist, or they would have to find a new hideout…again.

Negaduck sat at the table adjected to Bushroot. Rain began to pour and thunder cracked on the roof above them. Quackerjack and Liquidator entered from an office-like room. The liquidator's eyes locked on the carnivorous duck then darted to Bushroot. After receiving a warning look from the house plant, he for once thought to keep quiet. Quackerjack, however, did not read the elephant in the room, and made his way to their leader, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Sooo…...Negs." Quackerjack began as he gathered air in his lungs. Bushroot and Liquidator cringed and braced for the worse. He held Negaduck in close "I know that look." He said on the exhale with excitement. "You have been scheming for the last few days, I've noticed, and now you're ready to let us in on it. Granite, our last two major heists did not go according to plan. Mostly because of me, how was I to know the Purple Menace put a tracking device in Mr. Banana Brain? Blab bla bla …." Quackerjack babbled on and on, pulling Negaduck in a near neck hold. Negaduck was growing more irritable as jester continued. "of course, now that your feathers have grown back- ".

Quackerjack did get to finish. In a flurry of speed Negaduck pinned Quackerjack against the table with a loud thud. "Don't you know how to shut up?" Negaduck said in furry. Negaduck grabbed one of the terrified clown's arms and began to bend it the wrong way. Quackerjack's screams drowned out the snapping and breaking of his bone. Negaduck threw his victim against a storage unit then forced Quackerjack to his feet. "Oh, I'm sorry." he said with fake innocence." I meant to break your beak to shut you up, but don't worry though. I'll get it right this time" Negaduck said as he wrapped his hand around Quackerjack's beak.

At this point Bushroot and Liquidator were on their feet, ready to subdue their unstable leader. Bushroot formed his arms to a constrictive vine and used them to grab Negaduck from behind a pulled him away. Liquidator rushed over Quackerjack dragged him away from the fight. After that, he slides to Bushroot who was trying to restrain a now angry rabid duck. The wet dog did the only thing he knew would snap Negaduck into some sort of sanity. He blasted Negaduck with cold water to the point the duck was gasping for air. After a few moments of Negaduck catching his breathe he was finally calm and Bushroot released his grip.

Negaduck picked himself up and squeezed the water out of his hat and acted like nothing happen. The Fearsome 3 gave him a wide berth as they recovered from the event. Negaduck glared at his lackeys who stared back. "what are you looking at?" he growled. His eyes darted to the broken Quackerjack then back to the others. "Get him to a hospital!" he barked. They wasted no time, making their way to the exit. Negaduck grunted, he never had put up this constantly at home. He turned to look at the 3 again and sighed. A feeling he wasn't quite used to forced him to speak. "Listen... guys I'm"- he was cut off the sound of shattering glass and gunfire.


	3. Attack on the Warehouse

Negaduck flipped over the table and they all took cover from the raining bullet. "Did Elmo give out are business cards again?" a whimpering Quackerjack asked nursing his arm cracking a smile. Negaduck stared at Quackerjack. How could he be his happy go- luny self at a time like this with that injury? The feeling came back, he couldn't place it. The gunfire stopped. "Are they done?" Quackerjack said peering his head over the cover of the table. "Don't!" Negaduck shouted but it was too late. A single gunshot rang out. Quackerjack's body fell back and hit the ground. Bushroot let out a horrified scream, as blood began to spill out of his lifeless body. The liquidator was in a state of shock, sure they lived with Negs but he never killed his allies. "oh god, oh god, oh god." Bushroot panicked. He turned to Negaduck." Boss what do we do?" he shouted.

The gunfire began again. "Negaduck! What Do We Do? He asked again, but Negaduck couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything. Negaduck stared at the lifeless husk on the ground. He had killed people before, Hell he enjoyed it, but why did he feel responsible for this case. The unknown feeling worsened. "NEGADUCK!" roared Bushroot. Negaduck's attention was driven back to reality. "Stop shouting you, idiot." He snapped, closing Bushroot's beak shut with his hand. If there was only one thing, he shared with Darkwing duck that he didn't hate, it had to be cunning. "Help him snap out of it." Negaduck said pointing to the Liquidator who was now trembling puddle on the floor.

" The shooter must be close by, they only started firing up the place again after Bushweed here started shouting" explained Negaduck." Soo…" he said, then made a motion with his hand a for them to be quiet. Sure, enough after a few moments, the gunfire stops then silence. "Now what?" Bushroot whispered as he dared. "Simple." Negaduck said with a toothy grin and pulled out his favorite chainsaw." We counter".

A figure jumped from the broken window with a military-grade rifle in their hands. Negaduck could see the figure in the reflection. It was a duck, at least he thinks it a duck. The figure wore a pair of night-vision goggles and a gas mask. A torn and battered faded purple and red hood and trench coat covered the head and, cover most of its body. The rest covered in dark S.W.A.T armor. "This one came prepared for a fight." He thought to himself. He grinned; he welcomed the challenge. "I will happily oblige".

"**Did we get him**?" the figure asked. "_Don't know didn't see him_" the figured answer himself but in a different voice. Both sounded familiar to Negaduck but he couldn't place them. At this point the Negaduck deduced that it was a duck, due to the accent, but why was he talking that way? "**We hit something though**" the duck pointed the rifle at Quackerjack's body." _That wasn't the target you fool_" the other voice growled in annoyance. "_That was the clown_" It finished with a facepalm with the freehand. A few seconds the armored duck recomposed itself. _"Still if Quackerjack is here, then the target can't be too far."_ The duck said beginning to look around the rumble. "**Then we search the area**". The duck said answering itself again. There was some rustling behind the table. Immediately, the armed schizophrenic duck aimed the rifle at the overturned table "**_Who's there_**" the voices said in unison. Thunder cracked followed by the unmistakable sound of a roaring chainsaw. He turned to his right to see Negaduck towering over him with his dagger-like red eyes and fanged grin. "**_Of course_**." The voiced said as if it saw an interfering child." **_Let's Get This Over With_**".


	4. A New Duck Knight

Negaduck brought down his chainsaw upon the attacker's head, forcing him to hold the rifle in a defensively over their head. The pressure from the saw caused its barrel to crack open and its owner to back on to a slippery wet floor. A watery hand formed around his ankle forcing the assailant to hit the ground hard. The Liquidator released his grip and reformed himself next to his leader. "This is a limited time offer, act NOW" the hound shouted. As if on cue, a root sprouted from the ground and wrapped itself around the shoulders and neck of its prey. A single yellow bud grew from it and sprayed the duck in the face. A yellow fog formed around the duck. Bushroot appeared by his comrades.

"That should knock him out cold," he said gesturing to his handy work sound quite confident in himself. They waited for the toxin to take effect as their captive gasping for air and thrashed helplessly. Finally, silence, as the fog of yellow cleared, revealing a motionless body on the ground. They approached. "Who the hell is this?" Liquidator asked, not caring if wasn't speaking in his usual slogan like demeanor. Negaduck knelt close to the duck's head and removed his goggles. He was taken aback. The captive bared a striking to Darkwing Duck, but it didn't make sense the Masked Mallard never used lethal weapons. Was it another clone? "Why don't we ask him?" Negaduck answered. "Bushroot get the ropes and be snappy about it." he barked. Bushroot ran to his task. Negaduck began to the prisoner's gas mask, only to realize now that the prisoner was wearing a gas mask. "FucK' was all Negaduck got to say before he saw a glint of the blade and his captive's eyes flung open.

The duck headbutted Negaduck forcing him out of the away. In a quick motion, he produced a knife out and cut the vines and jumped to his feet. The duck reached in his coat a pulled out an opened white bottle and threw it. Liquidator reacted only long to read the label. _Alka-Seltzer_. Once the bottle made contact the effect immediately took hold. The Hound's liquid body began to explode and sizzle with the acid, and he cried out agony. "_Always want to try that_," the sadistic duck said to himself quite satisfied. "**Sicko**" it replied to itself in contradiction. The new duck knight turned his attention to Negaduck who was already on his feet.

Negaduck got a good look at his attacker's face. It was, in fact, another doppelganger of Drake Mallard, but an unfamiliar one at that. He remembered back to when he and Magica De Spell, traveled through the multi-verse collecting Darkwings as test subjects for an old scheme, but he doesn't remember this one. There was another feature that the duck had wasn't right either. There was always a constant between the clones, whether the clone was a duck or any other form, they always sported a pair of blue eyes. The duck before him had a blue eye and a red one. "_Figured we'd cross paths eventually Starling_." the mallard started as he made his way to Negaduck. "_Didn't expect it to be so soon_." Drawing his knife and pointing it him, then he looked him dead in the eye." _Now…Where is he_". He demanded in a growl.

Negaduck, not threaten, glared back him. "Sorry." Negaduck said." But I've haven't the slightest idea as to who you're talking about." He began to walk in a circle so his clone would have his back to the wall to the outside the wall. **"Don't play coy with us**' the other voice snarled**. **"**Nothing happens in St. Canard** **without you knowing about it.**" he rushed toward Negaduck, closing the space between them, and pressed the blade so close to that it cut some of Negaduck's feathers. A rush of adrenalin ran through Negaduck and filling him with excitement "finally," He thought. I have been waiting for a challenge all night. "**Where is Megavolt?**" the Darkwing demanded in a rage. Negaduck started laughing maniacally. "_What is so funny_?" asked the deeper voice. Negaduck looked him in the eye. "You Mallards are all the same." He laughed. "anytime you think you have the situation under control…" His voice suddenly turned in to a smug growl. "It's not." Bushroot turned on a giant spotlight on the opposite side of the room, forcing the knife-wielding Darkwing to drop his knife and shield his eyes. Negaduck duck was a distraction and he fell for it.


	5. The Fearsome 3 Move Out

Negaduck jumped his temporarily blinded target, pinning him to the ground and removing his mask an angry fanged duck. He looked 20 years older than the other clones. "Listen good you cloned freak," He said with a snarl as he moved his hand to his throat." I don't know what gave you the gall to attack us, or what the Dimbulb did to piss you off, but you're not going to like how I find out." With that he took his free hand and struck him across his face, knocking him out for real this time. Negaduck got up, relieving his captive of his knife. Bushroot put the proper restrained the unconscious duck. The liquidator was finally able to stand, his body was still shaking from the foul acid.

The leader handed his hound a piece of paper with an address on it. Thunder cracked as the rain continued to pour." This hideout has been compromised," Negaduck began." Use the rain to your advantage and go Megavolt, take him to this address. Once you've done that, do not under any circumstances leave the area until we meet you there, or tell Megavolt what is going on." He warned." The last thing I need is him involve, at least not yet." The mallard looked over at Quackerjack's body, Bushroot had covered it with a tarp. The feeling he had before came back with a vengeance. "And don't tell him about Quackerjack." He ordered.

The Liquidator gave his boss a pained look. He was asking him, not that it wasn't in his nature, to lie to his close friend and comrade, but he understood. Quackerjack had been the Electric Rat's lover, if he tells him what happened, Megavolt would go into a rage and try to kill the murderer with his bare hands. Then they wouldn't be able to find out why the trigger-happy duck was there in the first place. Besides, the dog lost one friend tonight he didn't want to lose another. With a salute to Negaduck, he became a misty cloud and disappeared through the broken window into the night, leaving Bushroot and Negaduck with their captive.

Bushroot heaved the now bound duck over his shoulder and turned Negaduck for instruction. "What now," He asked. Though he probably had a good idea. Negaduck began to leave and motioned Bushroot to follow." Now," he said. "we are going deeper into this warehouse, and we are going to have a little chat with our "friend" here." He took the body from Bushroot and dragged it behind him. "Preferably somewhere no one can hear him scream." Negaduck with Bushroot in tow disappeared deep into the warehouse.

St. Canard

Residence of Drake Mallard

Thunder roared outside and the lights flickered. Darkwing fiddled with his radio, a special gift from S.H.U.S.H. "Darn thing" he muttered as he tried to turn in to the police radio. The night had been quite much to his disappointment. He hated having to stay home from his duties. It wasn't good for his ego. He abandoned the radio and fidgeted. Rain poured on, hitting the suburban home. He went up the stairway to bed, finally admitting defeat. Drake could the loud snores of Launchpad, who had already gone to bed. He passed his partner's room to the room next to it.

He cracked open the door to reveal a disaster complete with hazards that would but the worst restaurant to shame. A young girl was sound asleep… for once. He closed the door and made his way to his room, and looked out the window one last time. He could hear Morgana's voice in his head that the rain brings ill tidings, but he never believes such nonsense. The thunder cracked again this time cutting off the power. Then again…. He had been wrong before.


	6. Interogation

Back at the warehouse

'Wakey, Wakey." Negaduck said as if he were talking to a small child. The duck knight began to wake up, he was still in a dazed state and trying to find his bearings. "I said," Negaduck's voice turned into a menacing growl. "Wake up!" delivering a hard punch into his stomach knocking the wind out of him, but now he was alert. He felt a searing pain in his now swollen eye, a curiosity of Negaduck's early blow. As his body contorted together as a result of Negaduck's "wake up call", his body was pulled back by his restraints, making it worse. The Mallard was tied tightly to a chair by his legs and forearms. His hands were in handcuffs and wrapped behind him. He had been relieved of his armor and any weapons he had on him. All he had on was a loose grey t-shirt he had worn under his gear and his trench coat. They were in a small room, probably in another part of the warehouse. The room's only light was a dinky overhead light. He needed to get away and resume his hunt. he had his trench coat, that was all he needed….and time.

"Did you have a nice nap freak?" Negaduck asked in a belittling tone. He grabbed the older ducks by the feathers on his head and forced him to look him in the eye. He glared at his captor and promptly spat in his face. Negaduck's face turned red with rage as he wiped his face off. "_What's the matter, Starling_? A cocky voice came the Darkwing clone. "**_Did we hurt your ego?_**" the other voice finished. At the mention of his real name, Negaduck proceed to brutally strike his prisoner hard to the point the chair toppled over. His ears began to ring as he hit the ground and his eyes began to roll to the back of his head.

("_You need to stay focused._") The 1st voiced thought with a hiss, keeping him from passing out again. ("**Sorry.**") The 2nd voice answered back in thought, he reached into coat so Negaduck wouldn't notice, and procured a small black lock pick. Negaduck stood over his captive and resumed to beating, kicking, scratching, and punching his victim to a pulp. He held on tightly to the pick and endured the abuse until he had an opportunity to use it.

Bushroot could hear it all from the other side of the door. Negaduck had ordered him to stand guard in case something went wrong or worse _he _showed up. The sounds coming from in there was enough to make him sick. "I was a doctor." He thought. "I once wanted to make the world a better place. So how did I end up here?" At times like this, Liquidator would know exactly what to say, but he wasn't here. He was out looking for Megavolt and keeping him away. Unbearable feeling loneliness befell him. "Oh, bud." He said aloud. "What should I do?" The noises lasted for several minutes.

Negaduck finally stopped his tantrum, and pulled the battered duck off the ground, still attached to the chair. The clone was covered in bruises, bleeding, and broken ribs, but the old-timer has had worse. "How do you know my name? Only a handful of people know that!" Negaduck barked still in a rage. When he didn't get an answer, he grabbed him by the scuff of his grey shirt pulled him up enough force to lift him off the ground, and smacked the already beaten mallard across the face. "Answer me damn you." He roared as dropped his victim causing him to bounce in his chains and winze in pain.

The blooded duck laughed a little, then turned to his interrogator." _We know you better than you think boy_." The 1st voice replied. "_In fact, we know you better than you know yourself._" It continued in an arrogant tone. "How so?' Negaduck asked as he made his way around to the back, out of his captive's sight." **We took notice of your little "****_adventure_****" threw the multi-verse, as you and that witch collected our kind.**" The 2nd voice started. "**We followed you, for a while, on the slim chance that "he" would show up and take the opportunity put his own plan into action.**" he continued. "Who?' Negaduck asked.

The sly old duck had managed to break the lock on the handcuffs and his hands were free. He slid the lock pick back into the coat. The pick disappeared into thin air on contact. In its place, he pulled out a small easy to conceal knife and began to cut the ropes around his arms hidden by his trench coat. He tried to change the subject to buy himself more time. "_We will ask you one more time_." The first voice spoke again." **_Where is Megavolt_**." They both said in unison. Negaduck grabbed the back of the bird's head and force him down backward, ripping off some feathers in the process. He was forced to look up at a glaring Negaduck.

"first of all," the mad mallard started." I'm the one who is asking the questions not you. Secondly, why do you want to kill The Megablunder so badly? He can't carry out an order correctly, let alone remember what day it is." He was halfway through cutting the ropes." **It is not what he is,**" the 2nd voice answer. "**but what he will most likely become.**" Negaduck released his grip and walked back to the front of his schizophrenic doppelganger, and put his hand around his throat again. "And who or what might that be?" He said closing his hand tightly. The bruised and beaten mallard chuckled, _"You know, we gave you too much credit._" The 1st voiced sneered. The ropes fell to the ground.

Before Negaduck could react, the older warrior pulled out a taser from his coat and jabbed it into Negaduck's unguarded torso. The electricity coursed through his body like a bullet, making him let go of his neck. He put back the taser in his coat, pulled out a larger knife and cut the ropes that bound his feet with one cut. The duck knight was free. He turned his attention to Negaduck. He wanted to finish the unstable duck right there and now, but it was pointless. "You_ learned nothing, from your travels across time and space._' The 1st voice said disappointed nursing his wounds. _Never underestimate the Masked Mallards of the Night. Some of them will kill you. Hell, we will if you interfere again._"

Negaduck was on his feet, ready to attack his escapee. The wounded duck reached into his into, his coat and pulled out a canister of tear gas and threw it Negaduck, gas began to spew out of it with a hiss. Negaduck backed off and used his cloak as a mask to defend himself from the gas. Once the gas dissipated the clone was gone. The door had been forced open and Bushroot had been knocked down. He was missing an arm, which was starting to grow back. He turned to his boss and darted to him." He had chainsaw…." He said. He looked like he had seen a monster. He pulled it out his coat as if it was some sort of magic trick." Bushroot continued. It looked just like _yours_'.


	7. A familiar Place

Bushroot stared at his leader's chainsaw. Negaduck had retrieved it for him to examine, to make sure he wasn't seeing things." There is no mistake" he said. "That was weapon was in the hands of the unknown Darkwing". Negaduck frowned. There was a lot that didn't add up. For starters, He and De Spell hit ever reality and kidnapped the Darkwing that was there. How come this one never appeared? They had taken Magica's train, which was designed to hit every reality on a timed schedule. So how did they miss this Darkwing's reality? The duck said he was following them for a while as well, he never once saw him on the train. How did follow them then?

There was something else that bothered him. The duck knight had traits similar to himself. His right eye was a red color like his own. He had his pointy teeth and no regard for the damage he causes. Negaduck looked at his chainsaw, which the other mask mallard had a copy of. (" _We know you better than you think boy_. _We know you better than you know yourself._"). The older duck's words rang in his. 'It couldn't be possible" he thought. "He was supposed to be the only one, but he couldn't deny the possibility". He felt a sinking feeling. "He knew my name".

"What did you find out?" Bushroot asked seeing the uneasy in Negaduck's expression. He had never seen him so pale. Negaduck looked at his underling, "He is another Darkwing doppelgänger, but he wasn't part of the invasion that was a few years back." Negaduck explained. Bushroot cringed at the thought of that unfortunate day.

The whole city was a mess. Darkwings, under the influence of foul magic, laid waste to St. Canard. He and the fearsome 4 had to go underground, to avoid the carnage that ensued. During that time, he had relied on Liquidator to keep him from falling victim to his fears and anxieties. It was nice to have a friend who understood what it's like to lose their humanity and become something else. A friend that understood that no matter hard you try; things are not going to be how they used to be.

Bushroot changed the subject. "Did you find out why he's after Megavolt?" he said. Negaduck put his blade back in its holster. "He is under some sort of impression that the Busted Bulb is more dangerous than he is," Negaduck answered rolling his eyes. "Judging by his age though, he is from a different timeline as well, similar to the Dark Warrior Duck of this dimension." He continued. "So, there is some merit of truth." Negaduck turned to leave down the hall, Bushroot followed.

"So now what?" asked Bushroot, though he had a good idea of what the duck had in mind. Negaduck turned to him as they walked. "Now…' Negaduck said with a pause. "We go duck hunting and put that abomination out of its misery.". "But what about regrouping with Megavolt and Liquidator? The plant thing asked. "How are we going to find that dark lunatic? He could be anywhere." He continued. Negaduck stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze to his underling." Because it is pouring outside, and Megavolt would be more useless than he normally is," he snarled. "As for how we find our prey, leave that to me." Bushroot mustered some courage and called out on Negaduck." That is a bluff and you know it.' he said. 'You have no idea how to find him, it is like a needle in a haystack.

Negaduck grabbed Bushroot by the plant-like material that acted like the scuff of his neck. "If you have a better idea, then let's hear it" Negaduck snarled. Bushroot gulped." I don't know," he answered. "where do you go when you are not with us? He asked, remembering that Negaduck himself was a Darkwing doppelgänger. "Where do you go when you are not _home._" Negaduck dropped Bushroot and had a sudden realization.

"The Dead Meat Duck was still a Darkwing, he was going to go lick his wounds at the only place he felt safe." Negaduck thought to himself with a muse. He looked at Bushroot and smiled his toothy grin. "I know where he's going," he said, then quickened his pace. "It's time to go pay a long overdue visit to the residences of Drake Mallard. He and Bushroot left abandoned the warehouse, into the misty rainy night. Afterward, the police arrived due to reports of gunfire. The armed cops raided the building, the one person they found was once lively Quackerjack. Now a dead husk on the ground. The rain continued.

St. Canard

Location: unknown

The sounds of lighting and thunder echoed through the cheap hotel room. The Liquidator flipped through the channels on the tv, trying to find something to take his mind off the night's events. He had found Megavolt taking sanctuary from the rain in a Hippo Burger, not far from the warehouse. At first, Megavolt had protested, he complained about the rain will make him short circuit and Quackerjack was back at the warehouse waiting for his food, but after a few strongly worded threats to short circuit him himself, Megavolt reluctantly followed his watery comrade.

The liquidator hadn't told him about Quackerjack. He wondered how long it would be before Megavolt found out. The Hound was the oldest, most sane, member of the group. He felt a responsibility to act as a big brother and protect everyone from danger, even Negaduck. Tonight, he failed them, he failed Quackerjack. He couldn't do anything to stop the duck knight at all, he was useless. Liquidator made a fist and shook it." Next time," he thought. "I am going to kill that son of a bitch who killed his partner." Megavolt was in the small kitchen in the back of their room, removing light bulbs from the appliances. The old dog turned the channel to the news.

"Breaking news." Roxanne Featherly appeared on the screen. If the Liquidator had a single drop of blood, it would have run cool. They were at the warehouse." Horrified citizens reported the sound of gunfire at an old, long-abandoned warehouse." She began." Police say that, according to the crime scene, there was one gunman. The was also evidences that the warehouse had been occupied for several weeks, most likely by a local gang." She paused as she listened to an update. "The police now say they have found a body, and have reason to believe the Fearsome Five are involved" she continued. "The body that was found had been identified as Quackerjack, one of their members, shot in the head." Featherly became incredibility pale as she listened to the updates. "In a different part of the facility, they discovered a room destroyed with broken furniture, and blood everywhere, they now believe there may be another body. If you have any information regarding the shooter, location of the remaining fearsome 5…err 4, or the 2nd victim, you are urged to call the police. This is Roxanne Featherly, Duckworth news."

Crrasshhh… The Liquidator's attention was snapped to the entrée way to the kitchen. Megavolt had dropped the bulbs he had "liberated" and shattered on to the ground, he had heard everything and had a distraught look on his face. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his face and let out a cry of despair.

Liquidator rushed to his hide and tried comfort. "I sorry," he said. 'You weren't supposed to find out the way, we were going to tell you- "Megavolt cut him off. "Why didn't you tell me?!," He yelled in rage. He stood up towering the aquatic dog." You lied to me," he continued." But what should I expect from you? You build a career around being a liar. Hell, you could sell an icebox to an Eskimo." The Electric Rat put his hand around his mouth, he saw the pained look on the old hound face. He knew that he was the only one that tries to maintain peace, and cared for them. The liquidator moved to sit on the put his hands on his legs and looked at the ground." Guess it's time to cut you in on what has happened since you left the hideout." He started.

Megavolt hung on every word of the Liquidator's story. Apparently, a crazed mallard came and shot up the place up thinking he was there, and his beloved got shot and died quickly. Negaduck had ordered his hound to go find him and bring him here, he captured the assailant and was interrogating him. However, something went wrong, as the saw in the news report, and they were gone. He was no longer angry with Liquidator; he couldn't remember as to why he was angry with him in the first place. He was now angry with himself. He signed." If I had been there," he started. "I could have done something; I could have saved him. I could- "Megavolt voice trailed off. "No." Liquidator said in a brotherly way. 'If you were there, he would have killed you and I would be having the same conversation with Quackerjack.' He explained. "Not that would be any better.'

Megavolt looked at the wet dog. "That was the worst pep talk you have ever given" he retorted." I am not going to sit here waiting and hiding while there's a chance to get even with Quackerjack's killer." Liquidator smiled. 'Don't get me wrong, I want to avenge the clown as well, and have every intention to." He said. They nodded in agreement. Sirens roared outside their hotel. The pair became alarmed and were on their guard. "Survey says, that damn clerk took my bribe and called the police anyway." The hound said annoyed. "We need to get out of here, but where?"

Megavolt had an idea. Ever since high school, he had a close friend. Drake Mallard had been his friend through thick and thin. He had protected him during high school, offered him a place to stay when he was homeless, and even visited him when he was incarcerated in jail. Drake, aside from Quackerjack, was the only other person he trusted. "I know a guy." Megavolt answered. "but we need to leave now." He put on a poncho. The Liquidator opened the window in the kitchen, both climbed out and had disappeared into a dark alley as the rain continued to pound them. Armed officers busted down the door, only to find it empty.


	8. The House of Drake Mallard

St. Canard

Location: The house of Drake Mallard

Thunder clapped above the sleeping neighborhood. The storm rendered its residences without power, not that it matters, most of its people were asleep by know. Lightning hit a tree in the yard of Drake Mallard and a wounded duck appeared in the driveway. He looked at the house and sighed. It had been years since been he's home, or have seen the place intact. He shook his and reminded himself that this was _his_ house and not his own. He limped his way in agony, and proceed to climb the roof. The beating he had been given by Negaduck was a lot worse than he had predicted.

(**"Why did you have to call him by real name?"**) The 2nd voice thought himself as he was pulling himself up. (_"Because I knew he'd take the bait and throw a tantrum, and that it would buy us time."_) the 1st voice answer in the first-person, he was on the roof now. He looked around. ("**It's over here**"), the 2nd voice directed, and he made his way to the backside of the roof. The old duck stood in front of a small rectangular window that faced the back yard. He opened it, quietly snuck in the house, and closed the window behind him.

The attic was a maze of boxes, Christmas decorations, and camping gear. It had been years since he had been in here, he hadn't since_ she_ died, it held to many memories of a better time. The duck shook his head and focused on the task ahead. He rearranged some of the boxes so that is someone were to come in they wouldn't see him, at least not at first anyway. The Darkwing need time to prepare for another attack, but for now, he needed to _sleep_. He made himself comfortable and dozed off. Soon he was dead to the world.

Gosalyn sat up in her bed. She could have sworn she had heard noises above her head. "Must have imagined it." she thought. The young girl looked around the jungle that was her room, and notice that her alarm clock was off." Power outage." She said aloud. She wondered if Megavolt had anything to do with it, he had caused city-wide blackouts before. Gosalyn looked to her window and took note of the storm raging outside. "Or it could be that," she thought disappointed. The little adventurer made her way through the labyrinth of her own making, and to her fathers' room. He has gone to bed early, due to the lack of criminal activity. "Dad," she said as she began to shake her father awake. Darkwing stirred and opened his eyes. "Dad the power- "she cut off by the sound of someone banging on the door.

Drake sat up in his bed with start. "Drake!" a voice roared from the outside load enough to be heard throughout the house. "Drake please, let us in we need your help." It continued. He gently pushed Gosalyn aside a grabbed a robe, then darted down the stairs. Gosalyn hurried after him but was stopped by Launchpad had also been wakened up. "Stay here.' The gentle giant spoke. Then he ran to guard the stairs. Gosalyn looked worried. Launchpad had been very protective ever since he had accidentally led Negaduck to their home. He insisted on doing things that they would normally have hired a service to do, being an engineer and all. Things such as, laundry, plumbing, fixing the cable, etc. He even insisted that he cook dinner, rather than go out to eat, much to her and her father's dismay. Launchpad was always a terrible cook.

The duck knight opened the door. A soaked Megavolt ran in followed by his watery companion. Megavolt closed the door behind him and shut the blinds. He finally took a sigh of relief and removed his poncho. He turned his attention to his bewildered friend. Drake spoke before he had the chance to explain himself. "Elmo, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he demanded yelling." Did you have something to with the power outage again, and why is he here?" He pointed at the hound and grabbed a nearby lamp as a weapon if need. "Haven't you been watching the news?" asked Megavolt. Drake gestured the dark house and glared at him in annoyance." Oh…" Megavolt said slightly embarrassed." Here, let me fix that." He said making his way to the circuit box in the back hallway. With a few sparks from his hand, the house lit up with a flicker of light.

Gosalyn watched from upstairs. "Uncle Elmo," she thought. She had known him since she had come to live at this house. Though Megavolt and Darkwing Duck were enemies, Drake Mallard and Elmo Sputterspark were old friends. Her father had always told her to be nice anytime he came to visit. When the electric rat did come for a visit, it was mostly after a fight with Darkwing or had just gotten out of jail and need a place, he was very kind to her. He often said that she reminded of someone but he could remember who, and treated her like a child much like her dad, calling her squirt.

Launchpad, however, had disdain for Sputterspark, even more so since Negaduck. He never understood why Drake let the dangerous convict into their home, he was just going to go out again and cause destruction in his wake. Still, he had never done them any harm or brought criminal life to their door, so he tolerated the rat's presence. Besides, he more concerned by the fact that the Liquidator was with him. That was a first.

The defensive house own hand his eyes locked on Liquidator," So this the "friend" Megavolt was talking about." The dog thought as he looked around the suburban home. Megavolt came back into the entrée way, finally taking notice of the uneasy in the room. "Drake we did come to start any trouble," he said in an attempt to get his friend to put down a lamp he had picked up off a nearby table. Drake glared at him, not lowering the lamp. The Liquidator formed a large desorption fist. "Do you think that little candle can hurt me, boy?" He growled. The hound couldn't help but notice that this "Drake Mallard" bared an uncanny resemblance to Negaduck and his Purple counterpart.

Gosalyn acted quickly before someone got hurt. She ran past Launchpad, who tried to grab her and missed, down the stairs and leaped into Megavolt's arms. "Uncle Elmo!" she said with fake excitement. "Your home!". Megavolt took the opportunity to defuse the tension, and pulled Gosalyn into a hug." Hey squirt,' he said. "How you do' in?". They had the attention of the hostile pair. "What brings you here?" she asked. Elmo answered," Me and my friend here, came here to have a nice _chat _with your dad." He looked over at the pair.

Drake put down the lamp back down, having had picked up on what they were trying to do. He turned his gaze back the Liquidator. "Please," he said with forced politeness," Make yourself at home in the living room." Liquidator shrunk his fist back to normal size and took the duck's offer. "Thanks," he said with the same fake politeness. The Aquatic Dog made his way to the living room and sat on the couch. Drake turned to Elmo and Gosalyn." I hate it when you two team up against me" he grunted. The both of them smiled innocently and fist-bumped. Drake rolled his eyes and went to join his "guest" in the living room.

Launchpad ran down the stairs and snatched Gosalyn from Megavolt and gave him an angry look. Sputterspark knew he never liked him, and considered him a pest. It did help, having brought a known member of the Fearsome 5 to their home. He glared back at the large bird to show he wasn't intimidated. Launchpad put down Gosalyn." Go back upstairs.' he told her. Gosalyn opens to her mouth in protest. "Gos," He said in a warning tone." Go before I get your father.' Admitting defeat, she made her way back up, she had wanted to know what was going on and be part of whatever adventure was sure to going be to another adventure. Launchpad and Megavolt joined the others. Once everyone had gathered, Drake spoke in a calm tone. "So… what brings you here, my old friend'.

Darkwing slumped in his chair. He knew Elmo had committed some major crimes, but nothing that warrants this. Megavolt had been on good terms with the criminal underground, being a member of the fearsome 5 had its perks, so why did a gunman want him dead so badly. Whomever it was, they weren't messing around, they had already killed Quackerjack, and giving Negaduck a run for his money. The fact that both the unstable ducks were at large concerned him. Megavolt also said they were supposed to wait at a hotel for Negaduck and Bushroot and regroup. However, the police discovered their location, forcing Megavolt and Liquidator to flee and seek sanctuary. Which was the whole reason they were here in the first place. He got up and walk around to the other side of the room crossed his arms and sighed." Fine," he said. 'You and your friend can stay tonight and I will go out and gather supplies for the both of you, but I want you both gone before the end of the day tomorrow." With that, he provided them with pillows and blankets. "I am made of water," said a weary Liquidator dropping his to the ground." I don't need sleep.' He didn't fully trust this duck, but he had little choice in the matter. Drake rolled his eyes, trying to show a little grace to the paranoid dog, and picked up the wet clump on the floor.

Drake and Launchpad made their way back the stairs, he avoided eye contacted with the pilot. He knew that Launchpad had issues with the whole situation, but didn't voice them. Frankly, he was exhausted and wasn't in the mood to argue. When all was said and done, silence fell the house and everyone, except for The Liquidator, was asleep.

St. Canard

Location: The house of Drake Mallard

Time: 6:00 a.m.

Megavolt was sprawled across the couch, snoring deeply. The Liquidator had taken notice of the little girl who had poked her head down the stairs and looked up from his morning paper. "Gosalyn, I thought I told you to stay upstairs stairs." Drake snapped at the child. Busted, Gosalyn retreated up to her room. 'She's just curious." The dog said the duck, feeling a little sorry for the kid. Drake entered out from the kitchen. He glared at the hound who glared back. They had fought this morning, about how Drake didn't want them to be seen at around the house in broad daylight while the police were on a man hunt, to which The Liquidator argued that he wasn't going to stay here and hide around. They were about to come to blows when a rabid duck in yellow came crashing through the window and grabbed his look-alike bye the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. Megavolt woke with a start and fell to the floor, but was alert. Negaduck took out a pistol and jammed it to the ribs of an already furious Darkwing Duck, Bushroot climbed through the broken window. "Hello Mallard," Negaduck said with malice in his voice. "long time…...no see."


	9. Pick a side

The duck in the attic woke to the sound of a violent force below. His wounds had healed while he slept, just like they always do. It was a unique trait from his home dimension. He quietly listened to the commotion down beneath him. After a few moments, there was shouting from a voice that was burned in the old-timer's memory. His feathers stood on ends, the same way a cat's fur does when it's about to attack. _"Looks like he found us after all_," the 2nd voice said aloud in an irritated whisper. He reached into his coat and pulled out a set of S.W.A.T. armor, a shotgun with a scope, rifle, a black mask similar to Negaduck's, and an all too familiar chainsaw.

Once he was suited up in his gear, he put on his mask and trench coat and pulled his hood over his head. The only part of his body visible was his multi-colored eyes, his hands and his beak." **He came all this way to fight little old us**" the 1st voice said as he smiled his toothy grin. Then his expression changed foul and he frowned, biting his lower lip, he remembered the beating from the night before. "_We will be more than happy to oblige_." The 2nd voice snarled.

Negaduck pressed his gun deeper into Darkwing's ribcage and had him pinned against the wall. Drake tried to wiggle free, his eyes full of rage and hate for his evil doppelgänger. Megavolt was on feet, ready to defend his friend, even if it meant standing up to Negaduck. Launchpad drew out a kitchen knife and was ready to kill Negaduck, he wasn't going to grab Gosalyn and run away like last time, despite it being against Drake's wishes. Then again, he wondered if he would be able to take a life. 'Hello Drake," Negaduck said in a menacing banter and leaned in so close their beaks nearly touch." Did you miss me? Didn't see you at all last night. Didn't want to get your uniform wet?". The Duck night continued to struggle to get free. The Liquidator went to his alpha's side.

"Negaduck," Megavolt started completely missing the gravity of what his leader just implied." He's a friend, not an enemy, he had aided me and Liquidator last night." Negaduck peered at his gofer. He was unsure of what Megavolt's relation to Drake Mallard was,though he had a pretty good idea considering Megavolt's Negaverse counterpart, but he was not about to take backtalk. "Watch your step Sparky," he growled not releasing his victim." You don't want me as your enemy." Launchpad began to close in on the belligerent mallard." You better listen, Buster," he said raising his blade. Negaduck stared at the large duck and smiled. "Give me a fucking break Crashpad," the foul duck taunted." You don't have the stomach to kill anyone, not even me". His words hit home, and Launchpad lowers his weapon. Megavolt, however, was bursting with electricity, he was ready to defy his leader. He was not going to run like at the warehouse.

Liquidator found himself between his commander and his ally, "stand done," The older hound said, sounding like a stern parent.' Remember who our real enemy is. Remember that _he_ is still out there and what _he_ did to Quackerjack. This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Megavolt lowered his arms a little feeling conflicted. The senior dog was right, Negaduck was one other the last people to see the killer and who could track him, on the other hand, Negaduck seemed hell-bent on killing his only friend outside of his criminal life. He shook head and electricity grew stronger and cracked and popped with energy. He didn't know what Negaduck's connection to Drake was, or why he was all too eager to kill him, nor did he care." I'm not to lose another friend." He said in a defiant tone.

Bushroot backed away from the 5 of them, the tension was so thick he could cut it with a knife. Everyone looked like they were ready to tear each other apart, even this Drake Mallard, who was currently immobile. The fearsome 5 was turning on each other, and he was going to have a pick a side. Bushroot looked to the saliva hound and knew where his loyalties laid. He calmed himself when he felt his head begin to pound. This wasn't the time to have a panic attack, all hell is about to break loose and it is going to off with a bang.

Negaduck turned his attention back to Darkwing, ignoring the defecting rat. "Megavolt doesn't know the true nature of Drake Mallard," he thought to himself. "Or of that if the real danger he suspected was nearby." Due to the commotion, Negaduck loosed his grip and Darkwing took the opportunity. He grabbed Negaduck's gun and kneed him square in the gut. Then in a furry of speed put Negaduck in a hold, forcing him to his knees with one arm on the ground and the other tightly pinned behind the center of his spine. The evil duck growled in surprise and pain. He looked up to his alternate half with daggers in his eyes. Drake returned his look, with the rage on his face.

"You…" he growled, forcing Negaduck up and against a wall. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THIS HOUSE AGAIN!" he roared. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU HAD A CHANCE IN HELL TO TAKE ME ON MY TURF?!" Negaduck laughed despite his predicament." No…,' he rebutted coolly." I _thought_ you would have been smart enough to find another place to have your little _family_." Drake threw him across the room, knocking him to the ground. "We do not run from the likes of you." The enraged mallard responded. Negaduck picked himself up and turned backed to Darkwing. "As much as I want to kill you," he said as he pulled out another pistol he had hidden on his person." I m not here for you." He aimed the loaded weapon at his arch-enemy. A sharp click rang through the room. "Now… I'm only going to ask you once," Negaduck said closing in on Darkwing again. "Where is the old man," Negaduck was so close now that the gun touched Drake's chest." Where is the Darkwing clone that attacked us last night? I know he's here."

Drake gave the crazed duck a confused look. The shooter from the warehouse was a Darkwing variant? He took a record of ever clone of himself after they invaded, but none of them carried an arsenal of lethal weapons, except for Dark Warrior Duck. However, this was not his M.O., he was too prideful to run from a fight and would have had robots at his disposal. He thought every doppelgänger was on that train and back in their world. So, who was it then? "Who? - 'he didn't get the chance to ask. Negaduck grabbed his beak, pointed up with his gun, and motioned him to be silent. Something was moving around above their heads; it came from the attic. Gosalyn poked her head back down the stairs, she had heard everything. She was armed with her bow and arrows. The girl didn't bother to go disguised as Quiverwing Quack, the was no time to get it. The way to the attic was a classic trap door with a pull string attached to a ladder.

Negaduck released Darkwing and darted to the wall that separated the living room and the hall with the trapdoor, using it as cover and pulled out a capsule of tear gas. He made his way to the door, gun in hand and ready to fire. He went into the hallway, opened the door to the attic, and immediately ducked back behind the wall as bullets burst through the small pathway leading to the attic. Negaduck leaned around his covered took two shots into to the dark dank attic, then tossed the tear gas inside it. He came from behind the protective wall as the horrid gas spewed filling the loft. 'Alright freak, I know your in there, come out and fight me duck to duck!" Negaduck barked. As if in response, the distinct sound of a chainsaw roared through the smoke. A battle-ready duck with a chainsaw in hand leaped from the attic entrance and brought it upon Negaduck's head. Negaduck reacted quickly, drew his saw broadside, blocking the incoming assault. The unknown Masked Mallard used the momentum from the collision to propel itself into a backflip, landing to Negaduck's backside in a crouch position.

The atmosphere changed in an instant. The Hellraiser was back and kicking. Negaduck was dumbfounded, he had beaten him and broken his bones, so how come he was as healthy as a horse? It didn't matter, he was as good as dead. Megavolts and old duck locked eyes, read to kill each other.

The Liquidator raised his body temperature to the point his water boiled. He was going to kill the bastard, and it was going to be a painful end. Drake retrieved a gas gun he had hidden a side table drawer, which in retrospect he should have done so earlier. He didn't care if the armed lunatic had killed one 5's own, no one was going to die under his roof and he was going to make sure he faced justice for his crime. After the events of last night, shit finally hit the fan.


	10. Rumble in the Morning

The Liquidator launch himself like a scalding tidal wave at the Darkwing clone, forcing them both to go crashing through walls, into the kitchen. He grabbed his arms and held him to a counter, causing the murderous mallard to drop his blade in the process if the duck had not been not wearing his armor the burns alone would have killed him. Megavolt and Negaduck followed pair to the kitchen, prepared to fight if the dog's prey had another trick up his sleeve. "You should have left town while you had the chance." He growled; water took the form fangs in his mouth. Darkwing prime took cover behind a wall outside the kitchen and loaded his gun with and with a white sponge, given to him S.H.U.S.H.

"_What's the matter boy,_" the 1st voice said as if he were talking to a pet."_ Did we not giving you a good enough treat last time?_" hinting at the foul tablets he had tossed at him the night previous. This enraged the hound, even more, he moved his hands up to the bold duck's unprotected wrist, burning them. The rude duck yelped in pain but continued to speak. "**Don't worry, we got something else instead, here let us show you.**" the 2nd voice said, without warning, he threw his legs up in the air in a back summersault, forcing his way through his captor's burning liquid body, and grabbed a bag on the shelf above their heads with his heels ." **Here,**" the 2nd voice said with a smirk. "**_Look at the flour._**" The 1st voice joined in, as he slammed the bag on his head.

The dog immediately let go of his prey and stepped back surprise. The bag dissolved upon contact with his head due to the heated water and its contents poured out. He tossed the bag aside before it could do any more damage, but it was already too late. The water around his ears, eyes, and nose had been turned in to a heavy mush, rendering his senses useless. Liquidator looked around for the dangerously clever bird, waving his arms around in search, but the duck was no longer in his vicinity, he was already charging at Megavolt, his intended target from the beginning.

Megavolt shot high volumes of voltage at the murderous Darkwing. The duck dodged the voltage with incredible speed and had made it to the front of the rat. He rammed into him, causing Megavolt's electricity to temporarily stop flowing, then he latched onto his arm and sent Megavolt flying into his blinded companion. The electrical water hazard short-circuited Megavolt and electrocuted the Liquidator, putting them both out of commission.

"You useless Nobs." Negaduck yelled as he fired his pistol at his doppelgänger in the kitchen. The clone took cover behind the kitchen island as the bloodthirsty bird fired two shots at him. "**You know**," the 2nd voice said miffed as he loaded his rifle. "**That issue of peashooter you have there is only meant to fire 5 shot before you have to reload, you have already used 4 and missed.**" He vaulted over the island with his loaded rifle in his free hand and fired it at Negaduck. Negaduck dove behind the wall between the kitchen living area. He was now facing Drake who was against the wall to his left. He glared at his purer half, and fired his last shot him, missing again. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?!' Drake said as not flinching a muscle. "We have the same enemy, you wasted your last bullet, and you're a terrible marksman." Negaduck shrugged and ditched the gun in favor of his chainsaw. "Sorry," he said with no merit of shame at all. "Old habits die hard."

The hostile duck turned his attention back to Megavolt, pointing his firearm at him, and aimed with fire in his gaze. "_Finally, we have been trying to kill you for the last 15 hours_.' His first 1st voice said menacingly. Megavolt was paralyzed by the electricity, preventing him from moving. He couldn't help but notice the voice sounded familiar, but his poor memory couldn't place it. Before his would-be killer could fire his gun, Drake came to his rescue. He grabbed the mallard's armor from behind with one hand, the rifle in the other. Then he expertly yanked the rifle out of his arms and hit him with it, using the intruder's weapon against him,and knocking him to the ground. Megavolt remembered how his friend told him once, that he was in the military before he had adopted Gosalyn, just did think it was true.

"Don't get up.' Said Darkwing aiming the rifle at his older clone. "_Or what_?" the cocky duck asked with sarcasm in his voice. He kicked the original Darkwing in shin below the knee, resulting in Darkwing falling forward and dropping the gun which slid under the oven. The older of the two picked himself up of the ground only to be met by Negaduck's chainsaw. He instinctively ducked out of the way as Negaduck swung his motorized blade horizontally, Darkwing was up off the ground and ready to fight. The Yin and the Yang focused their attention on their older clone, who stared back and smirked.

"**Didn't expect for the two of you to team up**,' the dual personality clone as the first voice said aloud, retrieving his chainsaw from its hoister." _Well not this "early" anyways, or by choice._" They ignored him and mounted a counter-attack. Negaduck swung his saw again, forcing his opponent to back off. He continued his assault, swiping his blade in an attempt to sever a limb, this was always followed by Darkwing on the attack using hand to hand to hand combat. The unknown clone dodged every attack effortlessly until he realized he had been backed into the opposite wall and was now trapped. Negaduck reared his blade up for another attack and brought down his head. He pulled up his blade to block the fatal blow. The identical chainsaws locked teeth as their owners struggled to end each other.

Launchpad and Bushroot watch as the scene unfolded from the living area. Their leaders had teamed up against a common enemy, and their partnership was working. Bushroot turned to the large bird next to him, he had allied with them before, usually for a just cause. He stuck out his hand to Launchpad, who snatched and shook it with the same idea. "Truce.' They said turning their attention back to the kitchen. "Let's show that psycho, what happens went you mess with St. Canardians," Launchpad said with determination. Gosalyn had made her way down the stairs and to the backside of what was left of the wall that the Liquidator and the old duck went crashing through. She not been able to get a clear shot at house crasher without hitting her dad or Elmo, now the truce made it more difficult. The young girl made her way to the outside of the living room not wanting to get caught by Launchpad, who thought he had locked her in her room once the fighting started for her safety. Gosalyn loaded her bow with an arrow dowsed in a sudation agent, she only had two doses at her disposal. She had to make them count.

Drake helped Megavolt to his feet, then took out his gas gun and shot the previously loaded sponge at the ground near the Liquidator who was starting to regain his senses. The sponge immediately soaked up the hound as if it was a pump. Megavolt stopped in his tracks as his friend put the all too familiar gas gun away, picked up the sponge and tossed in the freezer." Sorry," he said as he locked it with a padlock. "He needs to cool off for a bit, can't risk him killing the shooter before we question him." Darkwing turned to face an infuriated Megavolt. "In all the time I've known you,' he growled." You were Darkwing Duck? Were you even my friend, or was it all a coverup!?" he demanded. Darkwing stares at his hurting friend. "Look," he said as he reloaded his gun with a new canister. "I'm sorry if I deceive you, but now is not the time to talk about it." He gestured to the quarrying pair of clones. He raised his gas gun and targeted the clone pinned to the wall.

Negaduck glared at the Darkwing under his nose, his eyes burning with hate and disgust for it. The clone stared back, clearly enjoying Negaduck's anger. Drake spoke up. 'Negaduck,' he said warningly. "back off, I'll knock him out with gas then we'll question him properly.' Negaduck snarled at him not tearing away his gaze from his enemy, he had every intention to kill him. "Negaduck!" he barked. Negaduck rolled his eyes. 'No…" he answered." We can question him right here and now." The fact that the clone didn't stop smiling made his blood boil. "Why do look the way you do?" He demanded. "How come you have a chainsaw as a primary weapon of choice?" He had increased the pressure he was already exerting on his older variant, forcing him to kneel. "Why are you like _me_?' he finished as he towed over him. The clone's smiled turned into laughter. "_Come on now Jim, we think you already know the answer to that._' The 2nd voice said baiting the younger clone, and Negaduck fell for it. The force increased again from Negaduck's chainsaw causing him to lose his balance and give a temporary opening for the older mallard to exploit. He stood his feet with a start, knocking Negaduck to the ground. The old clone kicked his blade away and turned his attention back to Megavolt, pulling out his shotgun.

Drake instinctively shoved Elmo behind the fridge and dove behind the island, not that he didn't think Megavolt could defend himself, but because he was still a civilian. The shotgun went off, blowing off a piece of the island. Darkwing responded by taking out a canister of his trademark purple smoke screen and setting it off in the small kitchen. The trigger-happy duck stubbled around blindly, not knowing where to shoot. Darkwing leaped from the smoke and tackled his doppelgänger, both fell to the ground in a scuffle. The two fought on the ground, trying to overpower the other. During the fight Drake pulled off the older duck's trench coat and tossed it to the side, a small device fell out the pocket. It was a small green pendant, lined with a dark grey metal. The mallard snatched it up and rolled away, landing on a knee. He drew a knife from a hidden compartment on his gear

Negaduck was off the ground, he walked up to the table, fetched a pepper shaker, unscrewed the lid and walked to the armed duck in a huff. The clone only had enough time to look up before Negaduck poured the shaker into his red eye. The peppered clone fell in surprise and pain, closing his hand around his eye. Then Negaduck kicked him clear across the floor and into cabinets, knocking the wind out of him. Negaduck walked over to Darkwing, they both glared at each other. Negaduck scoffed with a smile and offered his hand to him. Darkwing took it and Negaduck pulled him up. "Well this is gross," he said as Drake got dusted himself off. "I don't believe it either," Darkwing responded as he turns to his unlikely ally. The ear-splitting sound a chainsaw snapped their attention. The third clone had grabbed a chainsaw, jumped on the island then leaped off it with a wild look in his remaining good eye. He had the intention to bring down his blade on their heads. Before he could, vines came from the living area, wrapped around his arms and torso tightly, and yanked him in its direction.

Bushroot pulled him on top of the coffee table, where Launchpad was waiting. He put his fist together, ready to bring it down on the mallard's head. "Sorry." He said as he brought it down. The pinned duck rolled out of the way, off the table and on his feet. He turned his attention to Bushroot, who still had his vines around him, but he had still managed to hold on to the chainsaw. He charged the plant duck only to be grabbed by the larger duck from behind. The clone struggled to get free from the stronger bird, who had his arms tucked under his own and had lifted him off the ground. Bushroot released his grip, thinking the duck was subdued. However, with his shoulders now free from the vines, the dangerous clone jabbed Launchpad in the face with his shoulder, forcing him to drop his captive. The dangerous clone used his saw and hacked Bushroot into pieces. The Plant screamed in agony, this wouldn't kill him, he'd grow back, but man, did it hurt.

The bloodthirsty clone turned his attention to Launchpad, as Bushroot's body fell to a pile. Launchpad thought he was going to be next, but to his astonishment, the duck dropped his blade. The clone's body shook as if was having a seizure, but it stopped as it started. The small duck rushed the larger one, in a flurry of movements, had him pinned against the couch with his arms behind his head. The older clone was on top of him, his right eye was watering due to the pepper. He looked like he was incredibly happy to see him. "_As much as I like to play with you, babe,_" the 1st voice purred. He pulled up him of the couch and threw into a nearby broom closet and barracked it with a large chair. **"I have other matters to attend to**" the 2nd one finished as Launchpad tried to break the door down.

Bang! Negaduck had picked up the clone's shotgun and had fired it at him, but was still a terrible shot. None the less, the duck dived behind the couch and had his knife at the ready. Negaduck enter the living room,ready to fire on anything that moved. Megavolt and Darkwing darted over to broom closet to release Launchpad. Mcquack exited the closet with one of Gosalyn's baseball bats in his hands. Negaduck approached the couch slowly, just daring his clone to jump out from there. "**Oh Negs, when will you learn?**" the mallard behind the couch said. He charged Negaduck, who fired the gun a missed. The Darkwing clone grabbed the shotgun and forced Negaduck to the ground, much the same way Darkwing prime did early to the older clone. "**You can't shoot worth shit**". He aimed shotgun directly at Negaduck's head. "Any last words?" the 1st voice asked. Negaduck was silent for a moment then he shouted: "Bash his fucking head in, do not wuss out again!".

A large shadow nabbed the attention of the clone, who turned to see Launchpad about to swing a bat at older duck's head. He instinctively used the shotgun to block the incoming attack. The shotgun absorbed most of the blow before it broke in two, causing both ducks to fall backward. The two slight disoriented mallards rose to their feet. Negaduck was to and he had grabbed one of the shotgun halves with a metal jagged edge. Launchpad tried to punch the enemy clone it wasn't able to connect, the older mallard to the opportunity a shoved him hard enough to send him flying into Darkwing. The pilot landed on top Drake and banged his head against a drawer, knocking him out cold. Darkwing was pinned under his unconscious sidekick.

Negaduck approach his disoriented clone and attacked with the jagged end. The clone couldn't block in time. Blood and feathers hit the floor, the old duck fell backward holding his bleeding shoulder, but stood his ground, glaring at Negaduck. Negaduck struck him again, stabbing him in the leg with it, this time the old duck collapse from his wounds. He had burns on his arms and face, his eye was teary and swollen shut, he was covered in bruises and his blood, some fractured bones, and his body couldn't take it. Negaduck looked down upon the battered clone. He raised his weapon again, the clone braced for what was about to come. "Don't you dare, we need him alive!" Darkwing had managed to get his arm free from underneath Launchpad, Megavolt was struggling to lift the large bird enough for him to squeeze through. "Trust me," Negaduck said. "You're not going to want this one to get again, it is best if you just put it down." With that, he brought down the broken shotgun onto to his helpless victim and began to beat him repeatedly.

Darkwing, now free, bolted toward Negaduck and grabbed his bloodied weapon mid-swing. The mallard on the ground was wheezing and coughing up blood. He crawl away as the two younger clones fought for control over his fate. Megavolt has had enough at this point, he gave Launchpad's heart a jumpstart with a volt of energy, not even considering that might of killed him. Mcquack came to with a shock, he glared a Megavolt, not knowing whether to thank him or scold him for his actions. Both of them ran to their respective leaders a pride them apart. Launchpad released his squirming partner, who hit the floor with a thud. Megavolt finally let go of Negaduck, once he was sure the hostile duck wouldn't maul him afterward. Negaduck turned to the electrical rat. "That's strike two Sparky," Negaduck said angrily. "Go against me again and l ll kill you.". Megavolt peered at the evil duck. "Look," he responded. "Believe me, I want to kill him with my bare hands after what he did to Quackerjack, but I want to know why it had to happen in the first place. Once I have my answer you can do as you please with him.".

A cry of agony snapped their attention, the clone had crawled his way to a nearby table, where Darkwing had tossed his trench coat aside and had pulled himself using the table as a crutch. He pulled out the green metal device and dropped it on the table. Then he reached grabbed his coat, his hand disappeared in it. "No more tricks," said a stern Darkwing. "You are injured and need help, surrounded and out of options, surrender.". The clone wheeled around to face the 4 battle-worn people who were still in better shape than he was. "**_No,_**" the stubborn old duck in both voices wheezed in anger as began to reach for the unknown device. "**_We will be back to finish the job. If you value your lives and the world you live in, it is in your best interest to off that Electric Menace." _**

An arrow went whizzing by his ear and destroyed the device before he could grab it. "He said, no more tricks," Gosalyn said already to fire another arrow. Darkwing and the others whirled around to see the little girl standing on top of the couch with her bow pointed directly at the enemy. The old clone went silent. Before Drake could reprimand his daughter about the danger, she had just herself in, the third clone flew into a rage. "_You…_," The 1st said as his temper began to rise. "DO_ YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU JUST DONE!?_" he roared as he pulled out a pistol from his coat and turned around to shoot her. The remaining adults rushed the insane duck, even Negaduck much to Darkwing's and Launchpad's surprise. However, they were too far away to reach the old warrior before he could pull the trigger. Then, more to their astonishment, the clone stopped dead in his tracks and dropped his gun.

He looked pale and horrified. "**G-Gos…. Gosalyn you're alive?**' his 2nd voice croaked in horror. "_She is not your Gosalyn,_" the 1st voice said in a panic. "_Focus._". He began to tremble violently like when he was confronted by Launchpad. The multi-personality duck was fell to the bloodied carpeted floor, and was no longer speaking in an illeism."** I... I-I almost…no..th-that was too close…**" the 1st voice stuttered on clearly having an episode of sorts. "_But you didn't_," the said 2nd voice trying to reign himself back in. "_Pull yourself together, you sentimental idiot, or we're going to_\- ". The old duck collapse on the floor, he seemed to be paralyzed from the neck down."_ Shit._" The 2nd voice said defeat. Darkwing approach him before he or any others could register what just happened. His eyes bored into the old clone." Do not," he began trying to control his rage. "Do not ever point a gun at my daughter again!," he growled. With that he kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

He was breathing heavily and looked around. His house was destroyed, walls had been torn down, broken furniture was everywhere, blood and a, very much alive, Bushroot was all over the carpet. He couldn't comparand how any of them survived, but counted it as pure dumb luck. "Now," he said, looking the monster on the floor. "What are we going to do with you?".


	11. Truce

"No deal," Negaduck said sternly. "Once you get your answers, I will kill him.". He and Drake had been bickering for the last 45 mins over the rules of the truce. Launchpad had gathered what was left of Bushroot into a flowerpot. He was nothing but a sprout with a head and arms. Liquidator scooped him up in his arms and acted as legs. Megavolt had let the hound out of the freezer and had brought him up to speed. So, Drake had been Darkwing the whole time, he had aided in the capture of the rogue clone, and there is now a truce between The Fearsome 4 and the Masked Mallard until this case is resolved.

This worsens Liquidator's paranoia even more. Part of the truce was that they could not harm the Darkwing clone until they have a better picture of what they were dealing with. He and Negaduck agreed that the war raising clone was a ticking time bomb, and should be put down. However, Negaduck conceded to allow the duck to live, due to his own curiosity. He looked to the old clone. They had stripped him of his armor, leaving him in his loose grey T-shirt and black pant he had under it. Then Launchpad had carried him on the couch and handcuffed him to one of the legs. He was bleeding mess covered in bandages, unresponsive, but alive. The Liquidator had made up his mind. If the clone escapes again he will kill him, truce or no truce.

"Look," Darkwing said. "We are wasting precious time fighting," He gestured to mallard on the couch. They had used the entire first aid kit, but he was still needed medical attention. "We need to move him to a more secure place and get him treated." He continued in a matter of fact manner. "I offer my tower.". Negaduck peered at his counterpart. He hated the idea of handing over the prisoner, so Darkwing could take over the case and do it his way. His eyes turned to Bushroot. "Bushroot," he barked. "You're the only one here with medical expertise, take the prisoner to this "tower" and see what you can salvage.". "Launchpad will escort them there," Darkwing interjected. Negaduck peered at the good Darkwing again. He hated the fact that he some control over his men. Darkwing ignored him and directed his attention to his pilot. "Once both of you are at HQ, Launchpad go to the east wing of the library. Look through the case files from the Darkwing incident and see if anything turns up that can enlighten us about the trigger-happy Darkwing.".

"He's not going to be in there," Negaduck said in contradiction. "He wasn't on the train. I kept a ledger," he tossed a leather-bound book in Darkwing's direction. Darkwing caught it mid-air and proceed to flip through it. As for most things in Negaduck's care, it was beaten and poor condition. It was filled with handwritten charts, each about a Darkwing he had apprehended. They contained dates of capture, a description, abilities and/or weapons, made up names for the worlds he visited, and names he had made up for the Darkwings, most of which were inappropriate. Darkwing blushed as he scanned the book, but it didn't have anything on the new clone. He placed the book on the table next to the trench coat and the pieces of a green device that belonged to their sleeping house guess. What Negaduck said next gave him pause. "However, he had said he was following the train for a time, none of the cameras onboard or Magica's detection spells picked up on him.". "So, how did he do it then?" Drake asked. Negaduck shrugged, he hadn't a clue.

"Maybe he just said that to get under your skin, he's done it before.". Darkwing said. Bushroot had filled him in Negaduck's "questioning" of their senior clone. "None the less," He continued, turning his attention back to Launchpad. "Look over the old files, we don't want to miss anything.". Launchpad picked up the John duck and carried him bridal style, and took Bushroot from a reluctant Liquidator, tied a blindfold around the plant's eyes, then ran to a pair of chairs to the other side of the room. He sat down in one of the chairs and pressed down on the head of a mouse-like statue. The chair whirled and buzzed as it spun around with them inside, then they disappeared through the floor.

"In the meantime, I'll go down to S.H.U.S.H. and see if I can't get them to convince the authorities to call off the manhunt.". Darkwing said referring to Negaduck and his crew." You are innocent of any wrongdoing in this case after all." Negaduck didn't disagree this time, there was an advantage to having one of S.H.U.S.H.'s agents as an ally, even though it was temporary. "So that leaves me, the mutt, and Sparky here." Negaduck said. Megavolt grunted at the sound of his nickname. "What about me, what do I get to do?" a young and eager voice chipped in. The adults turned to find Gosalyn in the entrance to the living room, she was dawning her Quiverquack uniform. "Gosalyn Mallard!" Drake said surprise and anger. "I thought I told you to go to school with Honker and the Muddlefoots today, this is no place for a child!" he barked. Gosalyn crossed her arms in a huff, she had always hated it when her father treated her this way.

"This _place_ is our home, and it was attacked this morning," She responded coolly. If you think I going to miss out on bringing this creep to justice, you are sorely mistaken.". Gosalyn looked to the figure on the couch then around her home. It was in a worse condition than her room. The incapacitated duck had done a number on the place and was ready to kill her. However, at the last possible moment, he hesitated, costing him his freedom and the battle. If he was as bad as they said he was, how come he spared me? She thought to herself. The adults had said that he was a violent clone, much like Negaduck and Dark Warrior Duck. Then it occurred to her that, like the other clones, he must have had a Gosalyn of his own, and if he is here, where was she? Gosalyn shook her head, not wanting to think about it, then returned her attention to her now enraged father. "No," Darkwing began. "You could have gotten hurt this morning, or worse. You are going to school today, and that is that." He said putting his foot down. "but- "Gosalyn began to argue, but Darkwing yelled, cutting her off. "No buts young lady, now go get ready to go!". Gosalyn ran up the stairs, tears burning her eyes. Drake sighed, he hated having yell at her, but sometimes it was the only way to get to her.

The Liquidator spoke up "Don't see why she can't help," he said in an inquisitive tone. "She is clearly is good with a bow, and she has saved your asses from whatever trick that menace was trying to pull." Darkwing stomped his way over to the Liquidator angrily. The hound stood his ground and glowered at the shorter bird. "She will do as I say and that's final!" He growled at the dog who questioned his parenting. "You can stay put," He continued. Knowing full well that the Liquidator had no desire to stay in the urban home. We need someone here is if Launchpad and Bushroot comeback, or a guard dog if the clone escapes and tries to come back.". Darkwing continued his menace at the hound still angry. While you're at it, you can repair the damage you did to my wall." He gestured to the gaping hole where the Liquidator had plowed the older clone through during the attack this morning. Negaduck's hound looked to him for some sort of protest, but there was none. The bloodthirsty clone had his eyes on the stairs. As if he felt pity for the child if he was capable of such a thing. 'Fine." the old hound said in a growl of defeat, and his way to the wall to start working on it.

"I'll stay with him," Negaduck finally spoke. 'I want to investigate the evidence." He was referring to the coat and pieces of broken metal on the table. "That old geezer tried to grab these, before we apprehended him, and flipped out when this green device was destroyed." He surmised. "Must have been important to warrant that kind of reaction.". Drake remembered how the clone had pulled a gun on Gosalyn the moment she destroyed his device with an arrow. "All right, see what you can find out," Darkwing said without objection. He grabbed a beige duffel bag, containing his Darkwing uniform, headed for the door." I have to drop Gosalyn at school, then I'll make my way to S.H.U.S.H. headquarters after that and clear your names.

"You go on ahead to S.H.U.S.H," the rat said before Drake could call down Gosalyn. "I can drive her and allow you to get started on that mound of paperwork that the organization is sure to through your way. They are looking for Megavolt, not Elmo Sputterspark. Besides, I want to visit the crime scene at the warehouse, see if the police found any of my equipment.". Elmo had a point, for once, and he was the only one here that he trusted with Gosalyn. He nodded then exited out the door. Negaduck turned to his electrical underling. It was obvious to him, that Megavolt had lied about his reason for wanting to go back to the warehouse. "Quackerjack," he thought. The unidentified feeling came back, he had repressed it since the warehouse. He hated it, yet he found himself following along with. 'I'll go with you; I want to check on the investigation and see what the police have found out." He lied. Megavolt didn't seem to put into thought as to why Negaduck wanted to come along. He just nodded and went to fetch Gosalyn. Once she was ready, the trio made their exit, leaving the Liquidator behind as he tried to mend the wall.


	12. SHUSH

S.H.U.S.H Head Quarters

Drake had large bags under his eyes and was mentally exhausted. He was dawning his iconic uniform of Darkwing duck. The Masked Mallard had hoped to speak with J. Gander Hooter about using S.H.U.S.H.'s resources to call of the duck hunt for the Fearsome 4 since they were innocent for once. However, _he_ had been waiting for him. Vladimir Gryzlikoff was by no means a fan of the freelance purple agent. He had always been Hooter's right hand and eventual successor. However, much to the grizzly bear's annoyance Darkwing was considered his left hand. The bear insisted that Darkwing fill out the proper paperwork since the S.H.U.S.H. commander and chief was in a board meeting at present, Darkwing had all the time in the world. "No excuses." Was the last thing Gryzlikoff said to him before dropping a pound of paperwork on the table in front of him.

After a few tiresome hours, he was finished. Truth be told he didn't remember half of what he had written in those papers. Gryzlikoff thumbed through the paperwork. "Everything is in order," he said in a professional tone." As luck would have it, Commander Hooter's meeting was rescheduled for tomorrow. I will personally escort you to him. We have had Headquarters renovated to accommodate for the F.O.U.L. agents we captured after the Duckthulhu incident, no thanks to you.' He put down the wad of papers and motions Darkwing to follow. Darkwing followed in a silent rage. "I hate spies." Darkwing thought. His experience with the deceitful bunch has left him rather bitter. Even more so since he had lost _her_ because he was foolish enough to trust one. The large bear picked up Darkwing's rising rage and regret. 'If it makes you feel any better, the Rooster was among the agents we arrested." He said not looking at Darkwing, but toward the two-steel door with the words 'prison block.' above it.

Steelbeak paced around his cell, his talons clacked against floor as did so. He, along with other F.O.W.L. agents present during their leader's failed attempt to raise Duckthulhu, have been brought here for questioning. The rooster had been relieved of his fancy duds and was give a pale blue prison uniform. His cell much like his fellow inmates had no windows, contained a single bed attached to a wall. The only thing that separated him and the hallway was a thick, glass, see-through door. The suave rooster had spent most of his time planning a careful escape. Steelbeak knew all too well that he was on his own, F.O.W.L wouldn't spare the resources or manpower to help one of their own, not even him.

He laid down in his bed facing the glass door. Steelbeak made himself comfortable as if he were in his own house, with his arms tucked behind his head and had his legs elevated. He was not about to let S.H.U.S.H break him or his spirit to get any information out of him. However, between long questioning sessions and trying to escape, he was rather bored. He missed the life of danger and fancy that he had become accustomed to. Steelbeak was also a very social bird, who hadn't had a decent conversation with anyone, other than his integrator which was usually one-sided. The steel doors slide open grabbing the attention of the prisoners, except for Steelbeak, who acted uninterested.

He changed his tune though when he heard the inmates shouting angerly, and spitting out of death threats and insults to a certain Darkwing Duck. He leaped out of his bed and darted to the glass. The Masked Mallard himself was here after 3 years. "Well looky at what we's has here," he said in his gangster-like slang. "The Great Darkwing Duck graces with 'is presents." Steelbeak pressed against the glass of his prison. Darkwing ignored him and pressed on to the end of the hall. "I love it when you play hard to get _partner_, but sooner or later yous gonna have ta acknowledge me!' He yelled over his load cellmates. "I'll be waiting here when ya' do!"

J. Gander Hooter's office hadn't changed much since he took over, the walls were lined with books and notes he had written himself. He was old fashioned and didn't trust the S.H.U.S. H's defensives against hackers despite it being the best one of the best on the planet. The ancient bird looked up from a chess game he had been playing himself. "Darkwing my boy," he said getting up to greet him. "It is always good to have my left hand here at headquarters. Now, what can this old bird do for you? ". Darkwing looked at with no expression." I need you to have the police call off the manhunt for the 4.". Hooter gave him a look of slight confusion. The attack on the warehouse has been all over the news, it was considered gang violence and The Fearsome 5 were involved, the police had already collected Quackerjack's body as evidence against them. "On what grounds?" he asked.

Darkwing was silent for a moment, he trusted Gander with his life, but he was a practical duck and would want to uphold the law. As a freelanced agent he didn't have to tell him the whole truth, and he could operate on his own rules. Gryzlikoff had glowered him from the moment he uttered his request. Darkwing averted his gaze from the bear. "I conducted my own investigation that night, cutting around the police." Darkwing began. "The five were involved, but they were not the instigator, nor was it a hitman from another gang." He paused. "The shooter at the warehouse was a weapons specialist, with plenty of insight as to how the Fearsome 5 had operated. He is one of my clones.".

Silence filled the room. Though Gryzlikoff didn't show it in front of his boss, he infuriated. After the Darkwing Crisis. S.H.U.S.H. began investing in security from external dimensional forces, part of which was registering the clone Darkwings in the event they made contact again. Commander hooter had, of course, had put the freelancer in charge of the operation. He had no say in how it was done. Didn't prevent him from asking questions though. "Was it Darkwarrior?" the large bear asked. "No, the clone older than he is and doesn't match any of the known clones.". Darkwing replied. "How do you know?" J. Gander asked. Darkwing paused again. "I took the clone into custody this morning after he broke into my house looking for trouble." He answered. "I intend to get question him about his attack on the warehouse, and how he got here. As we agreed I do." The old commander walked to his desk and sat.

"Be that as it may," Gander started. "Why should we call it off? The Fearsome 5 um…4 still are wanted criminals.". Darkwing sighed. "The fearsome 4 are if reluctantly, aiding me in this case. They want to avenge their fallen comrade." Darkwing walked to the window. Gryzlikoff chimed in. "Oh, really," he said not convinced. "What about that infamous doppelgänger of yours? I doubt he is all friendship all of a sudden.". Darkwing turned to match the bear's gaze. "No," he growled, and for the first time, he lied. Negaduck is not even involved. He wanted to kill the clone on sight, so we fought him off and moved the clone to the tower. Make no though, mistake I am looking for him.". The bear and the duck glared at each other, not trusting the other. "Alright, then," Commander Hooter said. "I'll get the police to call off the search for the Fearsome 5, but on the condition that you bring both the clone and Negaduck here after you have filed your report." Darkwing paused. "deal."

The rooster's eyes followed Darkwing and Gryzlikoff as they pasted his cell. The senior agent was red in the face, must have gone Darkwing's way again. Darkwing looked tired. However, what grabbed his attention the most was the duck's expression. Steelbeak had seen it once before 3 years prior. The night he had tricked him into aiding in the summoning of Duckthulhu and keep it a secret from S.H.U.S.H and his allies. "Oh Darkwing," he thought amused. "What tangled web did you weave?". The suave agent leaned on the glass of his prison. He was still wanting to mess with the Duck Knight. "Hey, Dark," he yelled." What happened in Mr. Big Shots' office?" he asked. No response. "Oh, come on buddy, even though it was just for a night, we worked well as partners. Hell, if ye think about it, ya have a talent fir my kinds of work and it would be better under the guiding hands of F.O.W.L." Darkwing stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes hidden by the brim of his hat. The larger agent at his side stopped two paces ahead of them. Hell, Negaduck is already proof of 'dat ain't he, and he ain't even a member." Drake's blood began to boil at the sound Steelbeak's voice. He turned to him "I am nothing like that and I never will be." The foul rooster smirked and dropped his gangster-like demeanor. Darkwing was in front of his cell now. "Oh, are you sure about that?" Steelbeak retorted. "Your ego alone was enough to summon Duckthulhu, you betrayed S.H.U.S.H. that night to further your own ends, and you manipulated that witch into sacrificing herself to cover your ass. What was her name? Morgana Mac-. "

_Crack._ Steelbeak fell backward in surprise and hit the ground. There was a large crack in the top left corner of the outside part of the glass door. Blood was trickling from Darkwing's fist, his menace wielded dagger. The tall rooster stood up and lowered himself to Darkwing's eye level. "Tsk, Tsk," said he said still sporting a smirk. "Your Negaduck is showing, If I didn't know any better, I'd say you want to kill me. Maybe Macawber made mistake in saving you, thinking of as a hero, rather than the ticking time bomb you are." That was the last straw. Darkwing pulled out his gas gun, took out a full canister of tear gas and tossed it under the food door of Steelbeak's glass door. The gas spewed and spudded at was released. The trapped rooster ran to the back of the room and tried to protect his face from the gas.

Gryzlikoff put the squirming, enraged mallard in a headlock, lifting him off the ground. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME AS IF YOU KNEW HER!" he roared trying to get free from Gryzlikoff. The bear dragged Darkwing back to the entrance, as two nearby agents rushed to help a whimpering Steelbeak. Once they were out of the holding cells and in an empty office, he released his hold on the duck. Darkwing whirled around, looking like a rabid dog ready to attack and glowered at his senior, who blocked his way out. "Are you done proving his point?" he asked with his voice thick with sarcasm. Darkwing was breathing heavily as he came down. He looked at himself. Drake's hand was a bleeding mess of flesh and glass, his uniform had loosed in his struggle against Gryzlikoff, and his gas gun smelled of smoke. The adrenalin left his body as soon as it came and collapsed in a chair. He waited for a strongly worded lecture from Gryzlikoff about his unprofessional behavior, and frankly, he deserved it.

"I should have you suspended and your gas gun confiscated," Said Gryzlikoff in a suppressed anger. "However, and I can't believe I am saying this, that be too much paperwork." The bear looked at Darkwing as the duck sat up in the chair and bowed his head. The mallard had not been here on his own initiative in three years." Look, we have a lot riding you as head of the clone investigation, If you can't hand it-" Darkwing interrupted. "No, I have it under control." He said with a start. "Good," Gryzlikoff replied. Darkwing left the office and headed to for the exit. It was going to be a long case he could feel it.


	13. The investigation of the John Duck

A couple of Hours Earlier….

It was silent in the car as Elmo drove. He looked to the passenger seat, Negaduck seemed bored and lost in thought. They were no longer in their normal uniforms, didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. Negaduck was in a sporting an unbuttoned expensive coat over a red dress shirt and a loose black tie and pair of torn black jeans. He called it his "disguise". If he didn't know any better, he'd say that he looked like Drake's slightly younger brother, but Drake had no siblings. Oddly enough, drake dress that way before Gosalyn came into the picture. Megavolt looked in the rearview mirror. Gosalyn's eyes were still red from her fight she had with father as she looked through her school notes for her homework.

"So, squirt," He started trying to break the silence. "Any chance you get to dissect a frog today?" Gosalyn continued to thumb through her notes. "No, the school won't let me, not after last time." She murmured. Negaduck snickered. Sputterspark ignored him and spoke again. "Look, kid, your dad just wants what is best for you, that's all." She looked up from what was she was doing. "That's what everyone says, he just wants Quiverquack out of the way so he can feed his ego." She responded. Megavolt laughed for the first time since the night day before. "That does sound like Drake, but he was way worse during high school and his first few years as Darkwing Duck. He fought with our professors, got sent to the office for starting fights with other students who picked on any of his friends, which was mostly me. Remind you of anyone?" he asked, fully aware of the frequent phone calls Drake got from the school.

Gosalyn blushed but smile. 'So, what changed?" she asked. Elmo smiled back. "The day he changed; was the day you came to live with him. He bought a house in the suburbs, a thing he swore he'd never do, he loved the city too much. Drake even swallowed his pride and got a stable job with me at Quackerwerks, until they closed down when the robots tried to take over." They pulled in to the school parking lot. "He may not be perfect like me,' he said jokingly." But he does care about you, more than you'll ever know.". Gosalyn got out of the car and turned to her chauffeur. "Thanks, Uncle Elmo," Gosalyn said as she swung her bag over her shoulders. "I needed that." Then she ran up the school steps and disappeared through the double doors. He turned his head to Negaduck, who had a smug toothy grin." What so funny?' he asked amused duck. "Oh, nothing," Negaduck said with a pause trying not to laugh. "_Uncle Elmo_," he said in the sweetest tone he could muster. "Not a word of this to Bushroot and Liquidator!" Sputterspark said red in the face. "I've my own ego to maintain!". Negaduck roared with laughter, as they spud off to the warehouse.

St. Canard Bridge

Launchpad sat up from his chair and rubbed his eyes. He had been studying over Darkwing's case files for a couple of hours and cross-referenced then with Negaduck's ledger. Nothing came close as to the description of the clone. Nor, a way for it to have crossed dimensions without getting on the Magica's train. Due to the clone's age, Negaduck suggested that he was from an alternate future. He got from the chair and paced around. He stopped in his tracks. After the Darkwing invasion, he and Scrooge McDuck had had a little disagreement. McDuck had believed if Darkwing Duck were to continue as he is, he should reveal his identity to the world, be held accountable for his actions, and aid in bring the Darkwing doppelgängers to justice. Launchpad had defended his friend, by stating that Darkwing was not going to get involved in politics again after the Inkblot tried to corrupt him and that_ most_ of the clones were under the influence of foul magic from Magica, an enemy Scrooge McDuck was all too familiar with. Scrooge made it clear that was that the _some_ that weren't under her magic was what concerned him. He and his number one inventor Gyro Gearloose were already working on a way to make it possible to travel to different dimensions and timelines and had already begun to work on a prototype device. This was worth mentioning to D.W. once they met up again. Launchpad made his way to the elevator and took it down. Maybe Bushroot was having better luck than he was.

He entered the infirmary, the old Darkwing was on a hospital bed nailed to the floor and hooked up to various machines designed to keep him alive and monitor his progress. He was shackled by arms and ankles and had not wakened up. "If only he was this peace when he's awake." A voice came from behind him. Launchpad turned to address it. "On that, we can agree" he responded. Bushroot came down a ramp in a wheelchair, his body had regrown expect for his legs. It would be a little while longer before they would grow back. Until then he was wheelchair-bound. "How is he?" Launchpad asked. "He'll live," Bushroot answered, then proceeds to make his way to sleeping mallard. "Come with me, I want to show you something,' He said. 'There may be more to the patient than we realized.". Bushroot pulled out a notepad that he had been scribbling on. "What did ya learn doc?"

"The patient is around 50 years old, which puts him 20 years in the future of our own time." Bushroot started. "Secondly, we brought him here for medical attention, yet when I was ready to operate on him, his bruises were gone, and the bleeding had stopped. Over the last two hours his stab wounds, given to him by Negaduck via broken shotgun, had cleared up with little medical interference, and bones that would have taken months to mend, have almost healed. There is also this." He put down the notebook he was reading from. _Smack_. Bushroot struck the clone across the face. "Normally," Bushroot said, waving his hand to hush Launchpad who was going to speak against the "doctor's" treatment of the prisoner. "If a person has been knocked out cold, they would have awakened by now, or be awakened by an outside force or noise. However, as you can see…" Bushroot directed Launchpad to the still comatose duck. "So, what's your point," Launchpad asked trying piece it together.

" Last night, before the truce, Negaduck interrogated him in his way, via brutal beating." The plant scientist recalled. "He had escaped and forced open the door. I was surprised to see the tenacious mallard, in serious need of morphine, able to walk, much less able wield a weapon." Bushroot grew quiet as he remember to sounds that came from that room. "He escaped, but when we did find him this morning, his injuries were healed as if they were never there." He continued. "The patient must have had time to sleep since then. My theory is, that he exhibits some sort of healing factor when sleeping or in a comatose state, whether or not it is connected to his inability to be made alert, I'm not sure." Bushroot wheeled around the bed near the clone's head. "This may be why."

During his time at the University, Reginald Bushroot was paving his way through the field of botany. He was trying to eliminate world hunger by finding a way to make animals photosynthesize like plants. Before he had tested his finding on himself, resulting in the plant duck he is today, he tested on plants and lab rats provided by the University of St. Canard. Each one had a barcode on them. Bushroot rolled the head of the John Duck to the side. On the back nap of his neck was a barcode much like the ones he had used. "He was a victim of duck experimentation.," Bushroot explained. Bushroot looked to Launchpad, the larger duck looked pained. Bushroot could also felt sympathy for the clone. It was a violently driven induvial, who tried to evade capture twice and had refused Darkwing's help when he injured. Bushroot shook his head, the clone was their enemy, had killed Quackerjack in cold blood, and was hell-bent on killing Megavolt and anyone who got in his way. He couldn't afford to pity it.

The Warehouse

Negaduck and Megavolt appeared across the street from the warehouse. They had hidden the car at a nearby Hippo Burger, the same one Megavolt had visited last night. The Warehouse was deserted, not a single cop or reporter in sight. Negaduck had flipped through the radio after they had dropped off Gosalyn. The story was dead, not on a single station. He'd almost feel insulted if weren't considering the circumstances. "Looks like my counterpart made good on his end of the bargain," he said. "Let's not get shown up.". He looked to Megavolt, who wasn't paying attention. The rat was carrying a bouquet of brightly colored flowers he had "bought" from a local street vendor.

They entered through the broken window that the clone made when he had attacked. Negaduck landed on his feet like a cat, while as Megavolt landed on his stomach clumsily. The place was a mess of broken glass, bullet shells, and caution tape. Negaduck looked to the overturned table. Quackerjack was gone, all that was left was a white outline. The feeling came back strong, but after spending some time with Megavolt, he believed he finally placed it. "_Remorse_." He thought to himself. Did his time in this disgusting reality make him soft? The last thing he did to the clown was snap his arm two, and fail to keep him out of harm's way.

Megavolt made his way to the chalk outline. He stared at it somberly, his eyes were wide and red, but he was not about to cry in front of Negaduck. He placed the flowers near the overturned table. Silence filled the room. Negaduck grabbed his right arm with his left hand and shifted uncomfortably. He scowled. He was not about to let empathy, find its way to his corrupted soul, or ruin his reputation as a psychopath. "Once you're done with your soapbox," he said impatiently. "let's get our gear and ditch this place.". The electric rodent glared at the rude duck, yet this kind of behavior is what expected of him.

Negaduck scanned the area. There was nothing worthy of note, the police must have been thorough. It was a good thing the Fearsome 5 had stored backup gear in another part of the facility. The duck and the rat weaved their way through the maze of large empty containers, hallways, and stairs until they reach their destination. No one spoke. Negaduck stopped in his tracks forcing Megavolt to bump into him. The iron door to their make shifted operational area had blown clear of its hinges, and left mangled on the ground. The pair entered the exposed room.

Everything was in disrepair. Negaduck's Dobermans were making a racket as they yanked against the chains that held them to a pole, Bushroot's lab had been destroyed, glass bottles and paper was everywhere. A trashcan fire was dying out, it was filled with notes, blueprints, etc., or what was left of them. Quackerjack's and Megavolt's equipment were smashed by a sledgehammer, which lay nearby. There was a warped piece of metal in the middle of the room. The piece of art was melted and tied in knots, but it was still a little recognizable. It was Megavolt's Tron Splitter. "What happened in here?" Megavolt blurted. Negaduck waved his hand at the dogs and they fell silent. He examined the trash fire. A crumpled paper that survived the blaze. He picked it up and brushed the ash off. Part of it had been burned off, but for the some of it was readable.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/log.

Prime-verse: 2100 hours

Tron Splitter: destroyed

Eye of Quackzalcoatl: location unknown

Megavolt: at large

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-lt: at large

Nega-Sc/-/-/-/-/-/: at large

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/: at large

A green flash of movement came from under Bushroot's lab and wrapped itself around Megavolt's leg. "Spike!". The pint-sized flytrap had been there the whole night. Megavolt pried him off his leg. It hissed at the sight of Negaduck, which Negaduck hissed back. Negaduck had gone about and beyond to make Spike hate him. From trying to make him into a salad, to "accidentally" setting his roots on fire. There was no particular reason Negaduck fought with the plant, he had no hatred toward Spike. It was just something he wanted to do. It was just the way things were. Negaduck gave himself a mental sigh of relief. Spike was a reminder that he was Negaduck, the biggest asshole in the freakin world. Nothing was going to change that.

The carnivorous plant slithered up and nestled Megavolt's arms." What happened boy?" Megavolt asked the plant. Spike's vine-like arm pointed to a far wall on the other side of the room. Buckets of paint scattered the floor. On the wall was a symbol. It was a red circle outline with a purple stroke. A maroon duck head with one red eye and one blue A slash of orange paint divided it in half diagonally. "Looks like the geezer clone, made a pitstop here before he attacked us." Negaduck said, amused that the Darkwing clone took the time to paint this symbol. He like his goody-two-shoes counterpart shared the same attention-seeking ego.

He looked at the remains of the note he had found. "The fool also left a list of targets and items of interest." he continued as he shoved the note into Megavolt's hand. "Killing you is only part of his plan. He had succeeded in his first task in destroying your toy." Negaduck point to the mangled tron splitter in the center of the room. "He's also is looking for Eye of Quackzalcoatl, a magical artifact. Unfortunately, the rest of the list has been burned away, so we can't learn much else." Negaduck tucked the note into his coat. "Didn't Drak-Darkwing already destroy the Eye?' Megavolt asked. "Yeah, but the clone didn't get the memo." Negaduck answered.

Negaduck released his Dobermans. They bolted outside the door and disappeared down the hall, their barks echoing throughout the building then faded into silence. "Aw, look at them go," Negaduck said sounding like a proud parent. "I hope they bite pedestrians, and maul children before they get shot down.". Spike's vines tightened around Megavolt's arms and torso as he held him. The flytrap felt safer that way. "you, never gave them their shots, did you?" Megavolt said a little afraid for anyone that met those monsters. "Never even took them to see a vet." Negaduck retorted. The trio salvaged what they could then headed back to the Mallard Residences.

Gosalyn opened the door to her house. The only one there was the Liquidator. He was slumped on the couch in a sitting position, head tilted back and passed out. The wall was fixed and had a fresh coat of paint. "I thought he said he didn't sleep?" she said aloud quietly. "No, but the mutt seems to like it as a pass time." A deadpan voice came from behind her. She turned around to see the evil duck enter the house followed by Megavolt trying to free his arms from Spike. Negaduck stared at the child. The last time she saw him, he led a hostile takeover the St. Canard Penitentiary and turned it into his personal playground.

Negaduck eyed the broken device on the table. Gosalyn had shattered it when she had shot it with an arrow. She also had a knack for causing chaos everywhere she went, such raw talent was wasted in the service of Darkwing Duck, who would even let her fight. "I still stand by what I said at the penitentiary, you've always been a bad seed." Negaduck said in a serious tone, as he put a burnt note on the table with the rest of the clone belongings. "You could reach your true potential if you came to work for me, and not have to be held back by your Dipwing father." Gosalyn tossed her schoolbag the floor in a rage and marched up to the Mallard twice her size.

"Thanks, but no thanks. In fact, you can take offer- ". She colorfully told where he could stick his proposal, causing Megavolt to put himself between the two if Negaduck tried to do anything, but to their astonishment, Negaduck smirked and shrugged. "My offer still stands." He said coolly. Negaduck turned his attention to table cover in the various item obtained from the clone. Gosalyn watch as Megavolt hurried after his leader. She could not understand why any of his men followed him at all. He treats them horribly, and the majority of them could easily tear him to shreds. The dog on the couch murmured something inaudible. "Was he dreaming?" she thought herself.

Negaduck picked up the trench coat. It was made of dark purple leather and the inside was lined with a yellow-orange fabric the inside. The coat had no pockets and was rather plain, yet the otherworldly Darkwing was able to pull an arsenal from it. The night he was captured the first time, they had confiscated his weapons and armor, leaving him only with his clothes and his trench coat. yet he was able to procure two knives, tear gas, and a chainsaw from it. His eyes flickered.

Negaduck recalled the time he had been reduced to atoms by Megavolt's tron splitter. He had become an ink-like substance, that imposed his chaotic personality on anyone who touched it. Magica de Spell conducted experiments on it, which eventually led to Negaduck's return body and soul. One of the experiments was giving an unstable ballplayer, a trench coat that had been tainted by the ink. "_One-shot_." Negaduck thought.

Carmichael Q. Anthony was once a rising star in the sport of baseball as a pitcher. However, his fame caused him to down spiral. He developed a severe case O.C.D and felt compelled to never make the same pitch twice. It got to the point where he threw everything but the ball. The monkey was eventually suspended after throwing a puppy at the batter. De Spell gifted him a coat that acted as an endless supply of things to throw, some of which were deadly. From that point on, Anthony did her bidding under the influence of the ink, and gain a reputation under the name One-Shot.

Negaduck held the coat lengthwise and put his hand it, disappearing into the fabric. "I wonder," he said aloud. He searched around the fabric, until his hand wrapped around a metal handle. He pulled out a large claymore, it was way larger coat itself. Megavolt jumped at the sight of it. "So that's how he did it," said Negaduck mildly impressed. "He must have nicked this beauty off of One-Shot and used it as his arsenal". Megavolt gave him a confused look. "I thought Darkwing burned it because of its dark magic." He stated. Negaduck put the trench coat back on the table and tossed the sword aside. "True," Negaduck responded. "We have to remember, that the geezer clone came from another dimension. He might have got it from another unfortunate baseball-playing monkey."

Megavolt turned his attention to the shattered device. "That is one mystery solve, but what about this," he said directing Negaduck's attention. Negaduck stared at the pile of loose wire and broken grey and green metal. He hadn't the foggiest idea of what to make of it. The John Duck lost its mind after Gosalyn shot it. Gosalyn made her way over to the table, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Hey, I think these wires go together." Said Megavolt as he reached to put them together. "Uncle Elmo," Gosalyn said sounding a little worried. "We don't know what that thing does, we probably shouldn't- ". It was too late. The small device sparked to life and the green metal began to glow.

_Boom._ The device of the leaped off the table with energy. Blue lighting came bursting out of it, items in the house were flung around with a violent force as it did so. The lightning formed a distorted circle above. Negaduck recognized immediately what it was, he had seen one since he got cut off from the Nega-verse. It was a warp hole. The clone was carrying around technology that could rival S.H.U.S.H. It explained hoe the clone was able to follow the train undetected; he was jumping through warp holes. The warp hole was growing unstable, it pulsed and cracked as it began to suck in everything in its proximity. Gosalyn was swept off her and was pulled toward the portal. To everyone's surprise, including his own, Negaduck grabbed the child and tucked her his arm. He used the other to hold on the couch, so he would get pulled in. "Sparky!" Negaduck roared. "Turn it off!". Megavolt, who was hugging the table leg, reached for the device to force it to shut done but instead knocked to the further away by accident. "You idiot!" Negaduck roared in a rage.

A large icy mallet smashed the unstable device. It cracked and popped before it went dead. Smoke rose from under the Liquidator's hammer-like hand and the warp hole vanished. The disturbance had woken him up, the living area was a mess again, he was sure Darkwing was going blame him for it. The front door opened. Drake mallard enter, having had shed his purple uniform and spoke before he saw the living room. "Consider yourselves of the hook," he said in a tired voice. "So please, for the sake of peace, don't-" his eyes fell on the scene that was once was his living room. It was like a tornado had struck, walls were torn, furniture and appliances toppled over. Megavolt, and Spike, were holding on the table leg as it were the safest place to be. Gosalyn was tucked protectively in Negaduck's arm, and Liquidator was on the table, his hand had formed into a mallet. A part of the attic floor finally gave way and crashed on what was left of the coffee table. "Do I want to know who or what caused this?" Darkwing asked as calmly as he could. The Liquidator reduced his hand to normal size to reveal the broken device, and then the lot of them pointed at Megavolt, who was still hugging the table. Darkwing took a moment to compose himself." I got a call from Launchpad; the clone has woken up." He said as he snatched Gosalyn from Negaduck and glowered at him. "Let's see if he is more willing to talk now."


	14. Negaduck's hound

"No, I am not wearing it." Negaduck said stubbornly when Darkwing handed him the blindfold. "I will not allow myself to guided like a blind man, by you especially." Negaduck and Darkwing have already gotten in back into their uniforms. 'It's bad enough you know where I live, the last thing I need is for you to learn where I work." Darkwing argued. They had been at it for the last 30 minutes. Gosalyn sat next to the Liquidator on the couch, both were growing impatient with the bickering doppelgängers. Megavolt and Liquidator had already agreed to be blindfolded, it didn't matter to them much, though it would be nice to know where Darkwing's hideout in the future. Megavolt and Spike had already left with Launchpad, who had come by to pick the evidence they had gathered.

"Look," Darkwing yelled, starting to lose his own patience with his yellow clan double. "The only way for us to continue the case is to question the clone himself. We had to take him to the tower for treatment, thanks to you, and we are not going to risk removing him from there. So, you either put on the blindfold and go with us, or you can stay here, frankly, I'm hoping for the ladder." Negaduck went silent for a moment, then he snatched the blindfold out of Darkwing's hand and placed himself on the couch next to Liquidator, defeated.

Gosalyn watched her father rub his eyes. He seemed tired, more than usual. According to the Liquidator, he was the last one to get back to the house today. It had been a while since he went to S.H.U.S.H. on his own, and not because of J. Gander. Hooter summoned him for a job. He hadn't done so since Morgana disappeared. Gosalyn turner her gaze to the Aquatic dog next to her. His eyes have been locked on Darkwing since he got here.

"Gosalyn," Darkwing said grabbing her attention. She faced her father; they had not spoken since this morning. "I want you to know, that what you did this morning was incredibly dangerous, he could have killed you and you are very lucky." His arms were crossed and he was waving his finger at her, it was an indication of an impending lecture. Gosalyn braced for the yelling. "Young lady….," He began. "That was the bravest and selfless thing I have ever seen, and I have never been so proud of you.".

Gosalyn opened her eyes, her father smiled warmly at her. Out of relief of gaining his approval, the red-haired girl jumped off the couch, and into her father's arms who hugged her back. "Now, don't get me wrong, you're still grounded till your 30!" he said in a fake stern tone. He handed her bow, he had confiscated it from her this morning, with its quiver full of arrows. "You can have this back, but you only if you're going to use it from a _distance_, as it was intended to be used. Right?" his tone turning serious. The little daredevil looked him dead in the eye. "You can count on me!" she said with determination, yet both father and daughter knew she made no promises.

"Aww…" the Liquidator said forgetting that he for a moment that he was ever angry with Darkwing. Negaduck pointed his finger to his mouth and made a gagging noise. There were times when the Liquidator swore Negaduck had the maturity of a 14-year-old boy. The pair ignored the peanut gallery on their couch. Nothing going to ruin the moment. Negaduck sat up and spoke so only his hound could hear.

"Truce states that we can't harm the geezer clone until the case is closed." He stated. "But I beg a differ. That duck is going to die tonight, he has escaped death by my hand one too many times, I am not going to sit here and let him breathe for another day." Negaduck was shaking slightly, he hated not leaving a job unfinished and transgressors unpunished. "When he has given us what we want as far as answers, I gonna kill him," he said in hostel tone. "However, Dorkwing is probably aware of my intentions and will be keeping a very close watch on me. If I can't get near him, I want you to put him down. Darkwing can defend the geezer from myself and the others, but not from you." The liquidator nodded in agreement. He may not always do so, but the clone still had to answer for the attack at the warehouse. Besides the hound never disobeyed an order from Negaduck and always came through. There were times, though he won't admit it, Negaduck considered the Liquidator to be his right hand. It has always been this way since the formation of the Fearsome 5. Since that day…...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

All he could see was _him_ as his body sank to the bottom of the vat of contaminated water. Budd's body hit the bottom of the vial container of his own making. Darkwing was just standing there, just staring at him. The Masked Mallard disappeared from the water's edge and left the hound to his fate. Budd Flood watched the last of his oxygen leave him as it bubbled up to the surface, and he waited for oblivion. However, it wasn't the end of the hound. He found himself alive, somehow, but his body filled the container of his would-be grave. After a while, a liquid hand reached out of the vat. Flood pulled his aquatic body out of the vat and fell forming a puddle. "This is my life now." He thought. Darkwing has no doubt had reported him to the police about his sabotage of competing water company. He was ruined, not to mention was no longer made of flesh. It was _his_ fault, and he was going to make him pay. It took 3 days, but the determined hound learned to control his newfound power. He was no longer Budd Flood; he was the Liquidator.

-several weeks later.

The Liquidator's head plowed out of the water, and he rested his upper body on a ledge above the water. He was somewhere in the sewers of St. Canard. Darkwing had beaten him again, it didn't matter how much stronger Liquidator was compared to him. It infuriated him. "Sounds like you're up shit creek…. Literally" a foul voice said a few feet away. Liquidator looked up to see a mallard. If it weren't for his canine instinct, he would have thought it was Darkwing coming down to taunt him. However, this guy wore a yellow-orange version of the Masked Mallard's uniform and his face was full of malice.

Negaduck knelt to the dog's eye level smirking with a toothy grin. The liquidator snarled like a dog backed in a corner, he didn't know who this Darkwing look-alike was, but he sensed danger from his presence. "What's the matter?" the duck asked. 'Do l remind you of the one who did this to you? Did Darkwing beat you with a simple kitchen sponge?". The Liquidator extended his body and pinned Negaduck against a brick wall. Half his body was still in the water. "Who are you?" Liquidator demanded. "Names, Negaduck," the duck answered. "I might look like the Purple Blunder, but besides that, we are nothing alike, morally anyway.' "What do you want?" the hound asked.

Negaduck was still smirking, not caring for the danger he was in. "Your not the only one with a bone to pick with Darkwing Duck," he spoke in a calm tone. "What if I told you, I was putting together a team of like-minded individuals, who want nothing more to lay waste to St. Canard, robbing banks, burning down buildings, etc., and kill Darkwing to boot." Liquidator loosened his grip but didn't let go. He was a crooked businessman, but he drew the line at terrorism. Negaduck continued. "I've heard reports of a monster in the waters of St. Canard. How he came to be." He laughed. "Yet is defeated by a clad purple duck, despite his power in hydrokinesis.". The liquidator growled. "Get to the point." The hound said, he hated long-winded pitches when someone was trying to sell him something.

"I offer you an opportunity," Negaduck answered. "Your power alone can only get you so far, it needs a guiding hand. I can provide that, especially against Darkwing Duck. All that I ask is that join me in my crew of misfits.". The Liquidator released his hold on duck and reformed to stand on the ledge. "I don't need your help to kill the Masked Mallard," Liquidator barked. "Oh really?" Negaduck responded sarcastically." How many times have you ended down here, because he forced you down a pipe? How many more times are you going to sit someone's yard, collecting pigeon shit, because he turned you into a statue? How long will it take for you to realize, that you can't beat him, at least not on your own." The Liquidator's body began to boil in rage and released him.

"And what makes you think you can help me? What's in it for you?" the hound demanded. He was from a world of commerce and dirty business, there was always a catch. Negaduck didn't move as the Liquidator flooded around him. "Simple really," Negaduck said his smirk disappearing leaving his face without expression." I want to make my goody-two-shoes clone suffer, then when I am bored with him, I'll kill him." Negaduck paused for a moment. "He is everything I hate in the world, then some. His mere existents makes my blood boil." Negaduck turned his attention to the hound. "However," he said as if he was forcing himself to talk. "I can't do it alone, just like you. So, I am assembling a team of people to raise hell on St. Canard, have a personal vendetta against Darkwing Duck, and I require a hound." The Liquidator's body began cool off from its high temperature, and steam rose with a hiss. Once the steam dissipated, a normal size dog appeared in a watery form. The liquidator stood in front of the Mallard, easily towering him. "Do we have a deal?" Negaduck asked sticking his hand out. Ignoring every instinct that shouted at him to refuse the duck's offer, to stay behind the line he drew for himself, he shook the hand of a devil. He followed Negaduck into the darkness of the sewer and started his new life as a member of the soon to be Fearsome 5.

Later that same day…...

Negaduck pushed open an iron door. "Welcome to your new quarters." Negaduck said as he entered the building. He had explained that it was once a factory but was shut down because it failed inspection. It mostly made and sold candy. "Don't make yourself at home Mutty Water, we might move out soon if I can't the smell of chocolate out of the walls." Negaduck had come up with a list of insulting nicknames for the hound as they traveled to the factory. Liquidator wonder if the foul duck did this to everyone he met. No matter. The Liquidator didn't come along with him to be his friend. It was his new mission to kill Darkwing duck, even if it meant being loyal to a psychopath.

Something scurried across the floor and planted itself in front of Negaduck. It was a mutated venus flytrap about a couple of feet tall. It growled protectively at Negaduck. Negaduck glowered at the bold house plant, then kicked square across the room. The plant hit a cabinet and bounced on to the floor. It pulled itself up whimpering. Negaduck continued on his way without a care. With one final hiss at Negaduck, it retreated down the hall. The Liquidator followed it out of curiosity. The flytrap led him to a small room with no windows and cover in plants. Due to the lack of sunlight, they were undernourished and turning brown, yet everything was in bloom.

A hand reached out from under a nearby desk and grabbed his ankle. The sudden motion almost gave him a heart attack. "Is he out there?" asked a timid voice from under the table. The hound looked under the desk, and saw what he could only assume was the owner of the flytrap. It was duck/plant hybrid, cowering under the desk. Negaduck had said that he had already recruited someone else, who had suffered at Darkwing's hand. A botanist by the name of Bushroot. He, like the Liquidator, had gone under an unrevarsable mutation. Bushroot was in a fetal position, he had angered Negaduck that morning and was hiding from his chainsaw. The hound knelt so he was partly under the desk. He now had another mission in life, other than ridding of Darkwing. "No," the liquidator said calmly and reach out his paw. "But I am."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Negaduck and the Liquidator finally had been blindfolded. Gosalyn took the Liquidator and guided him to one of the chairs and sat him in one. She proceeded to sit in the next chair over and pressed the button on the mouse statue. They disappeared into the floor. Negaduck and Darkwing followed suit. The house was now empty, the only evidence that something was there were the destroyed ceiling and broken furniture.


	15. Hello My Name is Clone

Gosalyn stared at the elder clone from behind the mirror side of the one-way mirror room. He sat in a steel chair in front of a table, both bolted to the ground. The clone's ankles were shackled to the chair, his arms were wrapped tightly around his torso in a straightjacket which was hooked to the back of his seat, he wasn't going anywhere. Launchpad and the Fearsome 4 were in the observation room with her. When she had gotten here, Launchpad had finished moving him into the interrogation room. The large duck's face was flushed, when she had asked Bushroot what had happened, he simply said that the clone was a little too _happy_ to see him.

Megavolt was livid as he stood watching the clone. He was so close to the duck who killed Quackerjack, he had to restrain himself not to break the truce. He has had enough of Darkwing clones. Negaduck was a horrible boss, Drake had lied to him for years, and now one has taken the life of the one he had loved most. Sparks flew from him as the glowered at the clone. He looked around the small room they were in, everyone looked like a cat ready to pounce, just daring the clone to try anything though he couldn't see them. Their attention was caught when the door to the interrogation room slide open and closed with a click.

Darkwing laid a box on the table, then sat across from the clone. Neither spoke for a few minutes." First, I want your name," Darkwing started. "I am not calling you Clone all night." The clone smirked then snickered. "_Come now, my name should be that hard to figure out, we are the same person aren't we Drake_?" the second voice said. Drake went silent for a moment then continued. "Don't even try to pull the same tricks, unlike Negaduck, I gladly have a life outside of my nightly activities... Nice try though." He responded. The clone scoffed. "_It was worth a shot_." The clone replied. "**As for our name, Clone works fine for now.**" The 1st voice answered.

"Ok then, "Clone" let's get started." Darkwing in a slightly annoyed tone. "So, what brings you to our little corner of the multi-verse?" he asked. Clone wisecracked, still wanting to play games. "**The Prime-verse is where we get our breakfast, though we always have** **to come back, we forget the ****_milk_****.**" Darkwing ignored his quip. "Funny," Darkwing retorted in a dead. "Your to-do list didn't mention milk." He reached inside the box, pulled out a thin clear envelope, and placed it in front of Clone. It was the burned note that Negaduck had found at the warehouse. Clone's smirk disappeared.

"_You moron! I told you not to make that fucking list_!" Clone barked. "**It's not my fault he got it, you wanted to try and burn it, rather put it in the coat**," he argued back in his 1st voice. Drake watched as Clone continues to argue with between his two personalities, to get a better idea about to proceed with them." _For the last time, we do not need a list to do our damn job, it is the same thing over and over again. Besides, it's not like we're going to forget 6 targets_" the 2nd voice said." **Forget?!",** the 1st voice exclaimed. "**You can't even remember what universe we are in, let alone to feed Jekyll.**" Clone's expression changed to confusion. "_Who_?" the 1st voice asked**. **2nd voice answered flustered** "You wonder why I keep a list; it is to keep us organized.**" Clone's expression changed to annoyance. "_No, it's not," _the 1st voice responded. "It's_ you feeding your O.C.D."_ Clone's expression shifted to anger. "It's** not O.C.D., its C.D.O!**". "_Neat freak_.". "**Slob**".

Clone's body shook violently for a moment, then he fell forward and hit the table hard. "**_Your fault_**!" the voices said in unison. Darkwing wonder how long they would have continued; they fight like children on the playground. After a minute, Clone picked himself up from the table. "So, what does bring you to the Prime-verse then?" Darkwing pressed. "Don't you have this in your own world?' Darkwing waved the burned note in front of him. Clone's eye began to dart around, looking for a way out. The stubborn old duck was determined to be uncooperative. Darkwing began to get fed up with his behavior.

"Don't bother trying to escape," Darkwing said firmly." We took precautions, and it's not like you jump into another warp hole." He said as he reached into the box, pulled out Clone's broken device then placed it on the table. Clone studied the pile of scrap metal. "**If it is no longer functioning, how did you learn its purpose?**" Clone asked out of curiosity. Darkwing answered plainly. "Megavolt figured it out, almost fixed it too, unfortunate for you though we had to destroy it again. It is beyond repair now. How did you get it anyway?" Clone frowned and avoided the question. "_Pity_," the 2nd voice said in disappointment. "_You should have killed him when we told you to, it will be better in the long run."_.

Darkwing put back the device and left the box open. "The both of you have a one-track mind, don't you? Quit stalling and answer the questions I give you." He said finally tiring of Clone's games. Darkwing felt his temper begin to rise and glanced at his hand. It was wrapped in a bandage after the incident with Steelbeak, so far, the only one who knew about it was Gryzlikoff and he wanted to keep it that way. The last thing he wanted was Gosalyn and Launchpad to find out, it would mean that he would have to confront it. Also, Negaduck would enjoy the fact that he was slowly losing it, adding to his self-loathing.

Clone began to laugh uncontrollably in both voices and fell forward again still laughing. "What is so funny?" Darkwing asked. Clone picked himself up catching his breath. "**It is always Déjà vu when dealing with Masked Mallards. We had a similar conversation with Jim Starling…. Oops, we meant Negaduck the night before**-" The 1st voice responded still smiling. There was a crash outside the door. It swung open as Negaduck, in a rage, tried to fight off Bushroot, who was trying to hold him back. Vines constricted around the rabid ducks' arms and torso, trying to reel him back to the entrance. "Negaduck," Bushroot pleading. "Darkwings' got this, let it go." Negaduck stopped his attack, considering the plant's plea.

Negaduck turned his back to the old mallard and began to head back through the mirror door. Clone wasn't finished yet. "_What is the matter Jim_?", the 2nd voice said, "Hate_ having a name like everyone else, hate the fact that it is your __**father's**_?" That was the last straw, Negaduck drew out a switchblade he had hidden before coming here, pushed down Bushroot who tried to stop him and made a beeline for viper-tongued cloned. Darkwing intercepted the duck and disarmed him of the knife, which landed on the table and slide in front of Clone. Darkwing and Negaduck were scuffling on the ground.

Clone sat back in his chair, watching as the scene unfold with slight amusement of his handy work until the glint of Negaduck's switchblade caught his eye. Bushroot took notice Clone eyeing the knife in front of him. In the span of a few seconds Bushroot darted to swat the knife away as Clone attempted to grab it with his mouth, but he had no traction on the slick floor of the interrogation room and fell on the table pushing the knife on to the floor. Drake pulled Jim to his feet, both slightly bruised. Darkwing's senses began to leave him as he heaved a furious Negaduck to his feet, holding him by the neck. The yellow glared at the purple, daring him to finish the job.

A cry of pain snapped both of their attention in Clone's direction. Clone had Bushroot's neck his mouth like a steel beartrap with his fanged like teeth. If Bushroot had been made of flesh and bone instead of stem and leaf, his neck would have snapped on impact. Clone began to speak, though it was gargled at first, the message was very clear. "**Release us or kill us, we do not care which**." The 1st voice snarled. "_We will not be broken, and we will not stay here._" The 2nd voice continued. "**_Do it, or you're going to another body on your hands_**."

Nobody said a word. Negaduck approached the violent captive and stood behind him. He grabbed him by the feathers of his head and lifted him as far as Clone's restrains would allow it. Clone grunted in pain but didn't let go of Bushroot. "1st of all," Negaduck said still in a rage." Nobody tortures Bush-rot but me." He let him go and picked up his blade. "2nd If you wanted to die so badly, all you had to do was ask me, I will happily fulfill the request." He handed the switchblade to Darkwing and moved back behind." Finally, much to my disappointment, I am under a truce that says you live. So sorry request denied." Negaduck wrapped his hands Clone's neck and began to choke him. Darkwing moved in ready to pry them apart. "Don't interfere, Drake," Negaduck snapped. "_trust me._"

Darkwing didn't know why he felt compelled to listen to him, but he stood down. Clone struggled for two minutes, as his body jerked around, he still kept Bushroot in his mouth. Finally, he gagged and was forced to release Bushroot. Negaduck let go. Bushroot stood on his feet with a start as Clone coughed and gasped for air. His plant-like neck looked like it met a weedwhacker, but otherwise, he was fine. "When deprived of oxygen, the body has an involuntary reflex that forces them to breathe after a certain amount of time." Negaduck explained. "It is a reason people drown." He turned and went back to the observation room and stopped at the entrance. "If Clone knew what say about me to make me tick, imagine what he'll say about you." He said before going in his tone was calmer. Liquidator rushed past him and gathered a shaken Bushroot.

Clone continued to cough and wheeze but stopped after 4 minutes. He sat up, glowering at Darkwing. "Looks like you banking on Negaduck to kill you backfired," Darkwing said as he sat back down in the chair across from Clone. Clone growled at the sound of his defeat. Bushroot had told Darkwing about the possibility that Clone had probably been a test subject of some sort, and it might be the reason he's incredibly hostile. ("_We will not be broken, and we will not stay here._"). Clone's words rang in Darkwing's head. "What happened to him to make him want death over captivity?" He wondered.

"Are you ready to corporate now?" Darkwing asked though he already the answer. "_Piss off!_" Clone responded angrily. "We_ have nothing to say."_ He continued stubbornly. "When will you learn that you are not getting out of this?" Darkwing said as if he were trying to make Gosalyn clean her room. The clone looked him dead in the eye and snickered. "**You Masked Mallards are all the same when you think you are in control, you're not**." Clone's 1st voice replied. "Your games are not going to work on me," Darkwing said coolly. "_As much as I want to test that theory," _the 2nd voice said. "_we believe a more direct approach is in order._"

Clone let out a high-pitched whistle. The opened box on the table convulsed and jolted off it. Bushroot startled by the box's involuntary movement leaned into Liquidator for protection. He immediately stood up again, somewhat embarrassed. The box fell on its side, and a possessed trench coat came out. Darkwing had already backed away from the table. The coat jerked around as something was trying to get out. A large dog appeared from thin air. It was the size of a wolf with long fur, its ears, and fur color was that of a Doberman Pinscher. Clone's stunt with Negaduck was just a warm-up.

"**_Jekyll assault!_**" Clone said in a command. The beast turned its attention to Darkwing, bared its teeth and lunged. Jekyll forced Darkwing the ground pinning him. Darkwing pressed against Jekyll's neck, preventing him from biting his face. Launchpad was the first one to the door and swung it open, however, Gosalyn beat him through. She launched an arrow at the dog, nearly missing its head. Jekyll had his attention on Gosalyn as a new threat. He released Darkwing and went barreling toward the red-haired archer.

"**Jekyll heel "**. Clone commanded in his 1st. The dog stopped his attack and returned to Clone's side. "_Get that brat out of here._" The 2nd voice snarled, not wanting a repeat of the last time Gosalyn interfered. Gosalyn drew her bow loaded with another arrow and waited. Clone got the point. "**Jekyll withdrawal**" he commanded. Jekyll looked at him in protest, but Clone reminded the dog who was boss. "**HOME!**" the 1st voice roared. Defeated, Jekyll's ears lower recessively and he disappeared into the coat. Launchpad stuffed the coat back into the box and slammed it shut. Gosalyn rushed over to her father to help him up.

Darkwing tried to drag Gosalyn out, but the stubborn child didn't budge. She knew deep down, that even though Clone was an unstable Darkwing copy, he still cared for his child. He had blown another chance at freedom is proof of that. "I'm not leaving until_ he_ swears, he'll cooperate with the investigation." She said coolly pointing at Clone. Clone and Gosalyn glowered at each other. Clone irrevocably conceded and bowed his head." _Fine_," Clone's 2nd voice hissed. **"Just leave**," his 1st voice said in a less hostile tone.

Gosalyn jerked her arm free from Darkwing and went back to the observation room. The door shut behind her and Clone slumped in his chair. "_Your devotion to the child is going to get us both killed one day_." The 2nd voice said aloud. "**Hey,**" Clone responded in his 2nd personality. "**don't act like you don't miss her, and you are probably right, but until then shut up!**" 'Darkwing gave Launchpad the box who took it out of interrogation. "Are you ready to comply?" Darkwing asked not fully believing Clone's change of heart. Clone peered at his younger doppelgänger. "**_Yes,_**" he growled. "**_but first…"_** A low growl filled the room and Clone fell to the table and dropped the tough guy act. "**_We haven't eaten in two days_**," he said in an almost whine.


	16. A Lesson in the Multiverse

Darkwing waited patiently in the kitchen as the electric can opener did its job, he had laid fruit on the counter with a knife and cutting board. He had used Clone's request for a meal as an excuse to get some fresh air. Launchpad had followed. Something was had been bothering since he and Bushroot examined Clone. The old doppelgänger had gravely affected everyone in the last 24 hours. Launchpad gazed at Darkwing in the dark kitchen. If he was going to voice his worry. Now would be the time.

"Hey, D.W.," he started, as he entered the kitchen. "You know it is not healthy to sit in a dark room.". Darkwing spoke without looking up. "You know I thrive in the dark.". The can opener stopped with a click. Launchpad walked up to Drake who had snatched up the can and poured it into a blender. "Drake," he said cutting to the point. "I have a feeling that Clone is from an alternate future of another world, much like Darkwarrior in our world.". Darkwing looked at his pilot.

Darkwarrior duck was another clone that plagued the Prime-verse, even though he is trapped in an alternate timeline. He is an example of the worst that Darkwing could become if he didn't tread carefully. "What's your point launchpad?" Darkwing asked not liking where the conversation was going. "Clone is 20 years your senior," Launchpad explained, "That puts him 5 years after Darkwarrior." The large duck paused. "You already dodged the "Darkwarrior" bullet, what if Clone is the next one."

Darkwing glowered, "I think you overthinking this Launchpad," he said. "Besides, for all we know, he is not even from Prime-verse." Darkwing felt his tenor raise, at the sound of his friend putting him the same boat as Clone. "True," Launchpad responded. "but it doesn't mean it can't happen in Prime-verse.". Darkwing turned his attention the fruit on the counter and chopped them up. Launchpad continued. "I am scared for you Drake," he went quiet. "Clone is messed up, he clearly had a psychiatric break down at some point, killed someone in cold blood, and he almost shot Gos. That only what we know about, and after I heard the message agent Gryzlikoff left – "

Drake flew in a rage and caught hold of the nearest thing, which happen to be Launchpad. "That goddamn bear!" he shouted angrily. "I knew he was out to get me, I bet he reported me to J. Gander as well. How did he get the number to the house anyway?!" he let go of his sidekick and wandered near a window. "When I get my hand on that paper-pushing, two-faced- ". Darkwing stopped his tangent when he saw Launchpad's startled expression and realized he had been waving a kitchen knife around like a lunatic.

Darkwing dropped the knife to the ground and put his hands to his face. He could have hurt Launchpad, someone who is close to him. Launchpad approached him. "Vlad called the tower," he said. "He said something about a progress report on Darkwing duck clones. He didn't say anything else, I only brought it up because I thought he knew about Clone." Darkwing leaned against a wall, hung his head and felt like an idiot." Did something happen while you were there?" His pilot asked concerned. Drake wanted to avoid answering the question, but then he remembered that Clone would have done the same thing. He was determined not to go down that same path, even it meant confronting his demons. He picked up the knife, resumed his task, and told Launchpad about Steelbeak.

Launchpad quietly listened to Darkwing recount of the incident with Steelbeak. Drake had avoided S.H.U.S.H. like the plague since Duckthulhu, he must have known Steelbeak was there waiting for him. He had blamed himself for Morgana's disappearance. Granted, Steelbeak had it coming, but he never thought Darkwing be the one to do it. Darkwing also had always had a problem accepting the existence of other-dimensional Darkwing. The clones he had the most contact with, being Negaduck and Darkwarrior, haven't been the greatest examples. On top of that, Clone shows up and wreaks havoc in his wake. Launchpad realized he hadn't made things easier by suggesting that Clone was a possible future for D.W to fall into.

"I sorry for doubting you." Launchpad said 'I should have a little more faith in you. Besides, you have one thing that Negaduck and Clone don't." Darkwing dumped the fruit in the blender. "And what's that?" Darkwing asked. Launchpad put his hand on Drake's shoulder. "The ability to admit something is wrong and _Me_" he replied Launchpad leaned in close in protectively. "I will always be for you and Gosalyn, you are like family to me." Darkwing looked at his friend, he knew that Launchpad cared for him, but not this much. Maybe he did but was too devastated by Morgana to notice.

Launchpad had always been there for him. Drake grabbed the hand on his shoulder, accepting its comfort, and love. Maybe it was time to move on, just maybe. Darkwing tugged Launchpad's arm, pulling the giant closer. Launchpad wrapped his arms around him in return. The comfort of the pilot was just Darkwing needed. He released his hold on Launchpad, blended the concoction of fruit and what appeared to be spinach, at least what Darkwing thought was spinach. The Hero and his pilot made their way back to the interrogation room.

Meanwhile…

"All it took was Gosalyn," Megavolt said aloud. "It took 15 chapters to finally be able to learn anything from that stubborn old duck. If we had known that Clone, like Darkwing, would be putty in her hand. We would have had her ask the questions." Megavolt had been ranting since Darkwing went to fetch Clone something to eat. "Sparky," Negaduck said, speaking for everyone at this point. "Stop addressing the ghosts". Negaduck glowered at Clone. If it were up to him, he would have let Clone starve for all he cared.

"Survey says, he must have a Gosalyn and Launchpad from his home dimension." The Liquidator said, trying to change the subject before Megavolt could start ranting again. "Maybe," Bushroot said. "He did recognize both of them. Hey Negaduck, what about you? Is there a Gosalyn and Launchpad in the Nega-verse?" Negaduck glared at the plant and the room went silent." Yes", Negaduck responded. "Nega-Launchpad is my right-hand duck; I leave him in charge of St. Canard in the Nega-verse when I'm gone." He went silent. "What about a Nega-Gosalyn?" Liquidator blurted. Negaduck turned his gaze to Gosalyn who looked at him inquisitively. Megavolt smacked the hound aside the head for asking such a question in front of her. "She's there with him." Negaduck replied, and said nothing more on the matter. Primeverse was 5 years ahead of the Negaverse, yet the Negaverse was more advanced. Nega-Gosayln should be ten by now. It had been 5 years since Darkwing pulled the universal plug and had cut him off from the Nega-verse….

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

5 years ago

Nega-verse: St. Canard

The streets of St. Canard were filled with unkempt roads, neglected buildings, and its people running free and under little to no regulation. The only law was his law, it was Negaduck's haven. As he walked down the street, the St. Canardians would either run or bowed, he didn't care for which and mostly ignored them. It was their way of showing respect to their lord. To some, he was one of the few that Nega- Scrooge McDuck would never challenge outright, or have the freedom to do as they please. For others, it was either the independent country of St. Canard or under Nega- Scrooge's iron curtain of New Duckburg. None could make the journey to the Cape Suzette Stronghold, the last safe place in a world gone mad.

He made his way home on foot. Since Negaduck had cut off St. Canard from the rest of the world, transportation was hard to come by. The only way to travel was by boat or plane, there hadn't been any cars around in working condition since Negaduck cut ties with Duckburg. Transportation was one of the few things he did regulate. Negaduck had made it clear, that you can live here, but no one can leave. Nobody crossed the border without him knowing about it. This is how they came across Nega-Gosalyn, and a way to keep Nega- Scrooge at bay.

Nega-Waddlemeyer once developed weapons of mass destruction for Nega – Scrooge Mcduck, his employer. Most of his weapons required a code to operate. When he inherited Nega- Gosalyn from his dead son, he taught her the codes, indirectly in a way she could not understand, as a failsafe if anything were to happen and to him. Unfortunately for him, Nega- Taura Bulba, under the order of Nega-F.O.W.L, killed Waddlemeyer and abducted Gosalyn. Unable to reach F.O.W.L headquarters, Bulba sought to transfer Nega-Gosalyn to the Prime-verse, a place Nega-McDuck could never reach. He and his team crossed the border St. Canard illegally, with Gosalyn in tow.

Negaduck had caught wind of the trespassers. Once he heard that they were F.O.W.L agents, he went after them personally, he didn't want the international organization in his country. After dispatching of Bulba and his men, he met Gosalyn and learned about the Waddlemeyer codes. From that point on Negaduck was Gosalyn's "guardian" and he made it abundantly clear to Nega-Scrooge, that if he set foot in St. Canard, he'd kill the girl. Negaduck, with exception of Nega-Launchpad, had no love for the child. Or so he thought.

The yellow-clad dictator turned down his street and saw three children on his front lawn. One of them was Nega- Gosalyn, the other two were the Muddlefoot children. The children of St. Canard ran wild, the schools had either been closed or burned down, the only time they listen to their parents when, was when they threaten to kill them, which some did. Nega- Launchpad, however, home-schooled Gosalyn, and he always babied her, though Negaduck never understood why his lover and right hand didn't let Gosalyn toughen up. He didn't care what the pilot did on his own time.

"Hand it over" Honker demanded, reaching in Gosalyn's direction. "She earned that fair and square, leave her alone." Tank asked politely. "I don't care if she stole like a good little girl, I want it, don't make me ask again," Honker growled. Tank pushed Gosalyn behind him defensively. He normally wouldn't fight, but he will, to protect Gosalyn. Honker pulled out a long iron chain. "Now, for the last time-" Honker stopped and grew quiet as soon as his brother turn pale as a sheet, and he saw Negaduck's silhouette.

"Muddlefoot," Negaduck said in a calmly, though he was far from it. "You should know better than to ask once for something you want, let alone twice. I thought your father raised you better than that." He had placed himself between Honker and the other two. "So disappointing, oh well." Negaduck said, his voice growing more aggressive. Negaduck kicked the delinquent hard and he fell to the ground. Honker curled in a little ball bracing for what was coming. Negaduck continued to beat the boy while he was on the ground, ignoring pleas made by Gosalyn and Tank to have mercy. Honker eventually stopped moving, Negaduck didn't kill him, he wanted the Honker Muddlefoot to remember this.

The child beating duck turned his attention to Tank, who stood between him and Gosalyn. It was known that the eldest child of Herbert Muddlefoot had a crush on Gosalyn and wanted to protect her on the streets of St. Canard. Negaduck always hated him for that, though he didn't understand why, or at least he denied it. "Boy, Gosalyn needs to learn to fight her own battles and grow a backbone," Negaduck said no longer hiding his malice. He lifted Tank off the ground by his wrist. Tank squirmed to get away, and Gosalyn was crying, she knew what her father planned to do.

Negaduck used his free hand and slowly snapped Tank's fingers. Tank screams drowned out Gosalyn begging for Negaduck to stop. Before he released Tank, Negaduck broke his wrist with a twist of his hand. He had left the boy, with a swollen broken hand. "Gather your brother, and get off my property." Negaduck said without a hint of remorse. Tank did as he was told, and heaved Honker over his shoulder. They disappeared down the street.

Negaduck dragged a sobbing Gosalyn into the house and sat her at the table in the kitchen. He waited for her to pull herself together, this wasn't the first time he had attacked her friends and it wouldn't be the last. Gosalyn finally, stopped crying and dried her eyes. Unknown to both of them, Nega-Launchpad had crept around the corner and was watching them. He had seen the commotion outside and had grabbed a rocket launcher. He was good to blast Honker to kingdom come until Negaduck came along and did away with him.

The foul duck glowered at his daughter, she had pleaded for him to show mercy to Honker, even when he was trying to mug her. Her kindness and sweet disposition was a rare sight in Nega- St. Canard. It often made her a target for thieves and local gangs. If Launchpad didn't rain fire upon them, Negaduck would surely break bones, and/or kill those stupid enough to try. He didn't want harm to come to his hostage. It wasn't because of his parental instinct to protect Gosalyn. He had no love for her. She was just there.

"So, what did you steal that Muddlefoot wanted so badly?" Negaduck asked. He knew she wouldn't lie to him, Hell anytime she broke a plate, she'd rat herself out. Gosalyn looked to him, her eyes were still red. "I never stole anything," she croaked, her voice still horse. "Dad said you were coming home from prime-verse and I wanted to get you a welcome home present." She reached into the bag she had been caring before the attack. "You were gone for such a long time, I missed you, so I went to the market and spent my savings." She continued. She rummaged through the bag and produced an apple and a pin shaped like a rabbit with a frown on his face.

Gosalyn gave the items to Negaduck. Fruit such as apples was considered a treat in St. Canard, the only way to get them was through Cape Suzette. Cape Suzette was ruled by Sheer Khan and was the fickle ally of St. Canard. Negaduck and Khan had a simple agreement, they would come to the aid of if the other was attacked by New Duckburg, and Cape Suzette would be the only trade partner to St. Canard. This often led to pricey tariffs that St. Canard had to pay, usually by fishing and cheap labor for Khan Industries, who had set up there.

The flip side of the one-sided trade arrangement, was Khan Industries had to deal with lawlessness that was Nega-St. Canard, there was no one there to protect them from its inhabitance. However, since most St. Canardians chose to fend for themselves, trade with Cape Suzette was seldom. Only one boat came in every 3 months. Because of this, produce like fruit cost an arm and leg, sometimes even a kidney. Gosalyn had paid for it in cash.

The second item was a pin of a white rabbit with its ears drooped and had a sour expression on his face. Negaduck examined the piece of plastic, it was a relic of a time before New Duckburg and before Negaduck took over St. Canard. He hated to small fuzzy creatures; they did taste good though. "I know you don't like rabbits, because they don't have a mean bone a mean bone in their body" Nega-Gosalyn explained. "So, when I saw an angry one amongst the rubble of an old abandoned Duckburgian cargo hold at the docks, I thought you might like it." She grew silent. "Do you like it?" she asked sweetly. "No," Negaduck said, though he shoved both items into his coat pocket, rather throw them out as he did with most things she had brought him in the past.

He looked around the suburban home. It was spotless. Gosalyn must have cleaned it for his arrival. Negaduck grabbed a nearby newspaper and pretended to read it. "Gos,' he said with his head hidden behind the paper. "Do me a favor and dirty up the house, it's nauseating.". The duckling hopped to her feet with a smile on her face and went upon her task. After everything she still wanted to please the horrid father. After she had left, Negaduck took out the rabbit pin and pinned to the inside of his coat. He went over to a nearby wall mirror to adjust it.

After that he leaned against the wall and continued to read the newspaper, thinking he was alone. However, the fist whirling past his head and smashing the glass proved him wrong. Negaduck look from the paper, knowing full well it was the only one bold enough to attack him in his own home. Nega-Launchpad glowered at Negaduck, who simply stared back. They had a staring contest for about a minute before Negaduck cracked a smirk and Launchpad leaned his massive head against the wall. "Hey Babe," Negaduck said in a cocky tone. "You miss me?"

Nega-Mcquack growled trying not to sound happy to see him. "You know I fucking hate being in charge" he replied. "Every time you leave to Prime -verse, you stay longer and longer. This put St. Canard at risk, what if McDuck takes notices of your absent and attacks? Megavolt and his friendly 4 certainly do. They tried twice to take over. I might be your General, but I am no Goddamn leader." Launchpad stopped his tangent for a moment.

Nega-Megavolt had always been a thorn in the side of St. Canard. He had assembled a group of likeminded individuals, who wanted to take back St. Canard and return it to its former glory. The organization was known as the Friendly 4, and its leaders Nega- Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack. To Nega- Launchpad, the liberators were nothing more than terrorists. According to Negaduck, Nega-Megavolt used to be his friend before his violent take over of St. Canard.

"Plus" Launchpad continued "Half the time you do come back, you look like Darkwing ate you then shit you out, and who has to put your dumbass back together? Me, that's fucking who!" He paused. "So yes, I am happy fucking happy you are back you asshole!" Launchpad had always had a mouth and was the only one that got to talk that way to Negaduck and lived. It was part of his charm.

"You don't think dad is really an asshole, do you?" a worried Gosalyn asked from the stairs. She had finished destroyed her room when she the commotion downstairs. Launchpad directed his attention to Gosalyn and turned slightly green and red. He made it a point not to curse in front of her, it was one of his little ways of protecting her. "Yes, he is," he responded as he left Negaduck and made his way to the bottom of the stairwell. I know it, you know it, everyone in the fu-… err world knows it!" Negaduck tried to suppress a snicker, he agreed. Launchpad ignored him. "And don't say that word again" he continued in a disciplinary tonality. "It is only for dads and other assholes to use," Gosalyn answered back innocently. "But would that kind of logic make you both as- that word?"

Negaduck could help it anymore and almost keeled over laughing at his pilot, there were times Gosalyn's innocence was too much. He pulled himself together and smiled at the girl, something he rarely did. "Go finish your chores brat, and makes to break something expensive" He ordered reminding himself that he didn't like her. "The adults need to talk.". Nega- Gosalyn saluted her father and hurried off. He turned to face launchpad, who had was smirking with his arms crossed. "What?" Negaduck asked his smile disappearing. "Still going to deny it after today?" Nega-Launchpad snickered. "Ready to admit that you care for Gosalyn?". Negaduck glowered at his pilot. "I don't," he replied. "She just lives here.".

The larger duck continued. "Oh really?" he said sarcastically. "What happened to "She is just a hostage"? Don't think I didn't see that little exchange between the two of you in the kitchen."

Negaduck glared at eavesdropping aviator, "That meant nothing, don't read to much into it" he growled. Launchpad leaned in close to his commander and placed on hand on the wall so Negaduck couldn't get away easily. "Prove it then," Launchpad challenged. "Give me the little trinket she gave you since you are going to trash anyway." Negaduck suddenly changed his tune. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about." The yellow-clad mallard responded. "You can't lie your way out of this one Negs," Launchpad said as he closed in on Negaduck, and put his hand on the wall.

"What did she give you anyway?" Nega- Launchpad asked. Negaduck slide from against the wall and tried to flee to the living room, Launchpad followed. "I seriously, don't know what you're talking about," Negaduck said. However, it was a fruitless effort, he never could fool his companion. Launchpad lunged at Negaduck in an attempt to grab his coat. Unfortunately for him, what the small duck lacked in size, he made up for in speed. *"Anas, Anas!" Negaduck said as if he were a bullfighter, then he expertly evaded his opponent and tripped him so he'd fall on the couch on his stomach.

Nega-Launchpad forgot all about Negaduck's pin, rolled over and tried to get up. Negaduck didn't give him the opportunity. He jumped on top of his pilot, subduing him. Launchpad struggled for a moment then stopped. Negaduck used his free hand to pull up his head by the tie around his neck, and looked at him wantonly. Launchpad didn't protest, it had been a while since he and Negaduck performed any of the "love" in lovers. Frankly, even though he was still mad at him for leaving, he missed it and him.

Negaduck released him and got off the couch. It was nothing more than a tease. "As much as I want to, I am only here for a supply." Negaduck said. "I am heading out again, have to maintain the warp hole on the Prime-verse side of things". Launchpad sat up. "You just got back!" he barked. "Look, babe," Negaduck said. Nega-Launchpad was one of the few people he didn't want to disappoint, not on purpose anyway., "Once this job is done, I'll have some downtime until the portal reopens again." Negaduck retrieved a duffel bag and started to fill it. "I'll stay home during that time and do whatever you want to do.". Negaduck heaved the bag over his shoulder. "Promise?" Launchpad inquired, not fully believing him. Negaduck turned to his general. "You know I don't make promises." He answered.

He left the house for the last time that day. One that unfortunate day, Darkwing discover his warp hole and enter the Nega-verse. He trained the Friendly 4 to be more effective in their goal to liberate St. Canard from Negaduck. As a result, they took Gosalyn away, but they didn't dare take her out of Nega-St. Canard. They hated Negaduck, but the last thing they want is for Nega- Scrooge to invade. Negaduck tried to trap Darkwing in the Negaverse, by destroying the warp hole on the other side. However, Darkwing followed him in pursuit. The purple-clad mallard pulled the universal plug, sending them both to Prime- verse, and making it impossible for Negaduck to go back to his homeworld.

Two days later….

Abandon candy factory

Prime-verse: St. Canard.

Negaduck had been growing more hostile as of late. Quackerjack watched as Bushroot comforted Spike, as he tinkered with his 'toys", apparently Negaduck tried to set the carnivorous plant on fire again. After Negaduck got cut off from the Nega-verse, he had been taking a more active role as their leader and started to live with them. The clown, unlike the others, didn't mind. Negaduck was an unstable madman like himself, and always found the duck's mischief entertaining. Negaduck appeared from the main office, he was eating an apple, and sat at the table at the other end of the room. He ignored Spike who hissed at him. Quackerjack took note that Negaduck had developed a nervous tick, he would touch the inside his yellow coat, as if he was checking for something.

Negaduck's heart skipped a beat. "It's gone, where is it?" he thought to himself. He began to feel panic but didn't show it. It was all he had left, and it was missing. Megavolt enters the common area with a load of laundry from the laundry mat =. Since Megavolt looked the most normal out of the Fearsome 5 and could go out and about as Elmo Sputterspark, he was the designate errand rat. He dropped the basket on to the floor, a shiny piece of plastic bounced out. Megavolt picked it up and examined it. It was a pin of a white rabbit with a frown on his face.

Negaduck bolted over to Megavolt and jabbed him the gut, knock the wind out of him. Megavolt dropped the pin, which Negaduck caught midair, and crammed it into his pocket. It all happened so fast nobody registered what had occurred until Negaduck had disappeared down the hallway. When he was sure he was alone, the took out the rabbit-shaped button and placed it back in the inside of his coat. "No," he said to himself. "I do not care for the brat." Though he wasn't quite sure that anymore.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The sound of a door opening snapped Negaduck out his reminisce, and back to the present. Darkwing and Launchpad had come back. Drake entered the interrogation room and placed a sealed cup of green mush in front of Clone. Clone wasn't chained to the chair anymore, but he was still wrapped tightly in a straightjacket. He sat there and stared at the cup. "_How are we supposed to eat this, what is it anyway?_" Clone asked, trying to find a reason to get out of the jacket. "**Looks like something Launchpad made**." Clone's other personality answered. A mildly amused Darkwing put one of Gosalyn's silly straws into the cup. Clone shrugged and gulped it down in one sitting. He gagged. "**_It definitely tastes like his cooking_**," both personalities said turning as green as the concoction Clone had consumed.

"Take it that, there is _a_ Launchpad from your universe to?" Darkwing asked. Though it was a rhetorical question, Clone didn't treat it as such." **There is not "a" Launchpad in a single universe**," Clone corrected him. "**There are two, like every living thing in the Multiverse**." Darkwing gave him a puzzled look. "No," he said confused. "There is only one Launchpad in the Primeverse, the only time I met another one is was when in the Negaverse." Clone rolled his eyes. "_The Negaverse is part of Primeverse they are the same universe._" His second personality answered. Darkwing stared at the older clone. "What are you talking about?" he quizzed. Darkwing still had his prior obligation, to investigate the Darkwing clones for S.H.U.S.H. If Clone had insight on the subject, he'd be a fool not take advantage of it.

"**We keep forgetting that, most of the Multiverse is insolated, with the except of a few, no one in the multiverse is aware that they are mirrors.**" Clone said bluntly. Darkwing listened carefully. _"A single universe, acts like a magnetic field,_" Clone's second personality explained. "_They have a positive poll called the Posiverse, which is you, and Negative poll, which is the Negaverse. The Posiverse and Negaverse balance each other, if one goes the other will fail_."

Darkwing gave Clone a perplexed look." I thought you said you'd cooperate," He said in an annoyed tone. **"Whether you chose to believe us or not doesn't change to the facts**." Clone answered in his 1st voice. "**We intend to honor our agreement and answer your questions**.' Drake rubbed his eyes and got right down to business. "Let's start where we left off" he stated. "Why are you here? Why does Primeverse Megavolt need to die? Don't you have your own Megavolt…. Sorry Megavolts, in your universe?" Darkwing paused. "Prove to me, that I should trust you Clone, what is your real name. You know ours."

Clone was silent. Darkwing saw him twitch and knew that the personalities were arguing again. Clone spoke. "**_We no longer have a "real" name_**," he replied with personalities in unison. "**_If you must know it is Negawing Duck._**" Darkwing jotted down the name in his notes. Negawing continued. "**_As for the other questions, let me tell you a fact, and the tale of how We became how we came to be here._**" Darkwing gave him his undivided attention. "**As Darkwing Duck**," Negawing started. "_It is our primary job to protect the city, or in some cases country, of St. Canard. However, we have another job as its guardian._" He paused. "**_There are many different universes out there, but they all have a shared trait_**. **_The vail between the Posiverse and Negaverse is thin enough for people to cross over into them easily. 3 guesses as to where."_** After the Darkwing Crisis, Drake had a pretty good idea." St. Canard." He replied.

**"****Correct**," Negawing said. "_Warp holes appear all over the city, most of them are small and unnoticeable, others are large enough for someone to cross through_. **After the Darkwing Crises, some of the Darkwing clones began to monitor warp holes or outright destroy them**" Darkwing listen quietly, his curiosity peaked. "**Every Masked Mallard in existence, to some extent is a Quadworth, a person with the ability to sense the warp holes. The level of this ability varies from those who can find warp holes and/ or maintain them, to those who can create them, we can only maintain them, can't find or start them. The power to perform all thee is rare, yet one of the few able to do it is in your observation room**." Negawing went quiet and looked toward the mirrored wall. He knew Negaduck was in there.

Darkwing scoffed. He hated magic and didn't want to believe that he was some sort of warp hole homing device. "That's impossible" he retorted. "I am no wizard or a quadworth." The older duck raised an eyebrow. "_Oh, is that so_?" Negawing's second personality answered. _"Do think it is a coincidence, that magical incidents happen to you, your connection to the summoning of Duckthulhu, or the fact of all the brain washable people in the world, Magica De Spell chose Darkwings?_" Drake didn't know what was harder to believe. The fact he was a quadworth or Negawing knew about Duckthulhu. Then again Negawing was older than he was and had probably lived through it.

"_Anyway_," Negawing continued, "**We do not expect you to believe us, take it as it is**," Negawing said as if he were talking to a stubborn child. "Now that you know how the Multiverse works and your role in it, let us tell you a tale of the Duck Knights who fail in their duty and lost everything." His voiced turned somber. "This is not an origin story is it?" Darkwing said in an irritated tone. Negawing answered just as annoyed. "Unfortunately, yes, yes, it is. Hopefully, you and Negaduck can learn from this cautionary tale." Darkwing and the peanut gallery collectively groaned. They had asked for answers, now they were going get it and then some.

*Anas is the Latin word for duck.


End file.
